Siren?
by Papachibi
Summary: Peridot was a simple scholar who set out on a trip with her dear friend and captain of the ship, Jasper. What no one planned though is her disappearance during a typhoon that hit the ship. Would she meet her end underneath this cold abyss or she'll end up find a greater treasure that would change her entire life? Mythical Creatures AU
1. Chapter I: Departure

**Peridot was a simple scholar who set out on a trip with her dear friend and captain of the ship, Jasper. What no one planned though is her disappearance during a typhoon that hit the ship. Would she meet her end underneath this cold abyss or she'll end up find a greater treasure that would change her entire life?**

 **PERIDOT'S POV**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective** **owner.**

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts  
"Dialogues in memories"  
_ **_*****_**

 **Chapter I: Departure**

I scrunched my nose as I caught the scent of the salty sea breeze that swept past, causing the end of my coat to whip violently behind me. The ocean stretched out as far as I can see, no sign of any other island near the coast.

The market by the harbor is buzzing with life as usual. Merchants neatly arranged their products for buyers to choose from and longshoremen are busy loading the ships set to depart for trade. I have lived in this island since I was born and yet I can't seem to find it in myself to love this little harbor island.

I made my way on the busy street, taking care to not bump any loaders or get to close to any store. I'd rather stay inside my librarium than be out here under the scourging heat, but I have business to attend to and I'm sure I would not hear the end of it if ever I decided not to go.

I groaned inwardly as I got close to the docks, staring into the vast extent of the clear blue sea as the waves clash onto the port and rocking the docked ships by it. It didn't take long for me find who I am searching for, after all the giant of a woman stood out in every way possible even in a crowd.

If her height did not made it easy for one to spot her in a crowd then her long and wild platinum hair would surely do the trick.

"Captain Jasper, I believe you have called for me." As soon as I got into arms reach, the tall woman engulfed me in a bear hug. Her tall height and muscular stature made it easy for her to lift me up with ease.

Jasper has been a close friend of mine for as long as I remember. To be completely honest though, I don't remember where exactly we met or where she came from.

The Amazonian woman's background was pretty vague, seeming to have popped out of nowhere and without any known relatives. We became close pretty easily—which was due to the fact that she resisted on leaving me alone and opting to cling unto me for unknown reasons.

Our friendship remained strong as we grew older. I ended up as a tactician with being a researcher as my side occupation while Jasper first trained for the army. She has been a really noble and loyal soldier, since the first day she joined the corps.

What surprised me is how she ended up being a ship captain rather than an elite guard… didn't really see it in her to be the type to like the ocean.

"You don't need to be so formal, Peri. I _did_ ask the marshal to let you come but it's a request, not an order." She said as she let go, allowing me ample time to regain the air knocked out of my lungs.

"You know I hate travelling on ships, Jasper. It makes me really anxious…" I said as I tap my artificial foot on the ground, which produced a metallic thump each time.

The ocean is really horrifying for me. Just imagine being in the middle of nowhere with no people there to help you when something goes wrong. We could get erased from the face of the Earth and people won't even know until it's too late!

It is more terrifying because of the fact that I can't swim… not because I don't know how to but the weight of my limb enhancer, my artificial leg, could easily pull me down. It doesn't really work that well under water too.

"Don't worry. I swear I'll protect you no matter what happens." Jasper said, holding onto my shoulder as if sensing my worries. She gave me a soft smile before turning back to her crew.

"Okay men, we'll go in a few hours so let's get the crates goin', aye?" The ship's crew energetically responded, each person in sync with the others as they loaded each crate. Jasper is really a good captain which shows in the amount of respect her crew have for her.

No one really said it but I can sense the urgency in their work. I looked up at the sky which was covered in dark clouds, looks like rain or dare I say it, storm brewing.

Jasper of all people would know that proceeding in this weather will be risky, but the orders from her superior is of great importance and urgency that there is no choice but to go on with this trip today.

Once all the cargo has been loaded, we finally embarked. I looked longingly at the port, slowly looking smaller and smaller as we moved forward.

I clutched onto the railings as I try to focus at the movement of the ship the wave is causing, a shiver running down my spine as I saw my distorted reflection in the water _... what was that?_ Something underneath the surface glinted as light passed by it. _What—_

"Just relax, Peridot. How 'bout we go visit some libraries in there? I could even get you a new book if you want." I snapped out of my trance by Jasper, the curiosity over the mysterious glint underwater partially forgotten.

She knew that the mention of new books would lighten my mood, after all she knew a scholar like me would practically drool over new knowledge the foreign lands could offer.

I hummed happily as I once again looked into the waves, noticing its increase in height as it crash into the side of the ship. The ship began to rock as the wind started to pick up as well, the wood of the deck creaking ominously as the wind tugged forcefully on the sail.

"Captain, we're having problems with the ship control. Your guidance please." A young sailor saluted as she confronted Jasper, her long lavender dyed hair whipping with the wind. As soon as the smaller woman finished her sentence, the ship tilted to the side.

I held onto the railings as strong as I can while Jasper went up to control the ship. I watched in horror as the waves licked the side of the deck, splashing water onto me. The ship tilted violently and suddenly I was face to face with a wave…

Before I could even scream the wave have swallowed me, the force enough to pry my hands off the railing and drag me down with it. I flailed my arms around and tried to kick in the water, but the added weight of my artificial limb caused me to further sink.

 _This is it..._

 _This is where I die._

I felt the fatigue slowing my movements, until I had to stop completely with exhaustion—in complete mercy of the depths. I stretched my hands up in an attempt to reach unto the surface, my consciousness slowly slipping as I felt my throat contract with the lack of oxygen. I reached as far as I could, feeling something brush by my fingertips.

Specs of gold filled my vision. Instead of sinking, it felt like I was merely… drifting in the water. It was a weird sense of tranquility. Then suddenly I can feel the water moving… was it the water moving… or was I moving?

I didn't get to know the answer as I passed out.

 **_*****_  
Ok so I'm back with my AUs again, I know, all these AUs y'all. I've been meaning to post this one for so long now though and I've been working on it even before the latest episodes and the episodes before that. I just don't post stories that is not at least halfway through and all.**

 **So this time we get a researcher/scholar/tactician/whatever you wanna call her smart gal Peridot. UuU I didn't really think about what Peridot would be but instead I focused on what**

 ** _Lapis_** **is gonna be. Eeeeeey. geddit geddit? So yeah, please tell me what y'all think about it in the reviews and have a verr nais day. UuU Thank you for reading~**


	2. Chapter II: Siren?

**Peridot was a simple scholar who set out on a trip with her dear friend and captain of the ship, Jasper. What no one planned though is her disappearance during a typhoon that hit the ship. Would she meet her end underneath this cold abyss or she'll end up find a greater treasure that would change her entire life?**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective** **owner.**

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts  
"Dialogues in memories"  
_ **_*****_**

 **Chapter II: Siren...?**

I didn't know how long I was awake but when I regained any form of thought I found myself laying on some kind of beach, the waves gently lapping at my feet. For the first few seconds everything just seems like a blur… then suddenly the pain came.

I quickly sit up, the movement causing nausea as I spluttered helplessly. I continued wheezing, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling in my lungs. My eyes and nose stung, probably due to the salt water, and my lips where chapped and was bleeding.

I took a slow and deep breath, my mind running a thousand thoughts as I tried to calm my heavily beating heart. I'm stuck in an unknown island with no way of telling where I was and have no contact with the ship. I was in deep thought when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, you okay there?" I quickly turned around and ended up stumbling backwards as the world seems to spin. The sudden movement also caused severe pain on my shoulder, just noticing the blood that seeped through my shirt from the jarring cut on it. I held on my head as I tried to focus on the voice that called onto me.

It was a girl, probably about my age. Dark blue hair framed her face, some strands barely go past her neck while others stretched down her back.

She has this ghastly appearance, which was probably because of her light gray skin that looked somewhat blue. There also seems to be patches of skin that looked golden… I'm not sure.

She looked like a drowning victim.

My eyes trailed down, backing away slightly when I noticed a few details. One, she was basically topless. Two, there were some kind of laceration on either side of her torso and finally… her lower half was filled with scales and rather than legs, there was a tail with the end much like the caudal fin of a fish.

"W-what— What are you?! Why did you bring me here? A-are you the one who saved me?!" I moved back further, slowly as I held onto my wounded shoulder to support it. The mythical creature seemed to be surprised by the sudden query, leaning forward to touch my uninjured shoulder as if to calm me down.

"Woah woah, easy there land dweller. Just one question at a time." Upon further inspection from this proximity, the golden patches on her skin are actually scales which glint slightly under the sun and the laceration on her sides seems to move in time with her breath.

I simply nodded, locked in a trance as I openly stared. The existence of a being such as this one bringing me wonder and fueling my curiosity. If I weren't in such a bad shape as of now, I would not let this chance slip and study this absurd being.

The other doesn't seem bothered by my stares at all or she doesn't really notice it. She merely tapped a finger on her chin in thought.

"What does your kind call me again? I forgot the word for it." I looked at her tail, curled up to support her as she sat. I'm pretty sure I have read of her kind in one of the books from the island but it contained little to no information about them aside from the name.

"Siren?" I shrunk back as she glared at me, her eyes narrowing as she turned away as if insulted.

"You're still alive aren't you? To be more accurate I am what you would call a… mermaid? We are very much different, thanks."

"I-I'm sorry." A small smile made its way in her face as she shrugged, going closer to me once again.

"It is a name that your kind gave to us so you might as well use them properly, land dweller." A hand made its way to my leg, curiously stroking the cold metal of my artificial limb that is visible since my pants tore from the knee down.

"You're not like other humans… let's say you piqued my interest… also I didn't know where you came from so I brought you here instead." She said in a dismissive matter, taking more interest in the lock of my leg.

I took her hand away from it, else the damn thing could fall off and I don't have the energy to explain how the thing works to this being. She pouted a bit, using her other hand to keep on messing with my artificial leg and I took a hold of that as well.

"Just let me touch it. What was it?" I felt my back press onto the sand beneath as her weight effectively pin me down. I could not summon any strength in my battered condition, not that I was strong in the first place, as she persistently tries to pry her hands from my grip.

"Damn it! Let me go you— you human fish!" I grunted as we wrestled on the beach, letting out a few curses as I felt what is left of my grip weakening. My injured shoulder didn't help me the least as each movement caused pain to shoot through my body.

"Lapis, there you are! I can't believe you just brought a—she's awake." Thankfully, the voice caused the blue haired woman, apparently called Lapis, to squirm away from me. She awkwardly moved near the water, where the other person is.

A tall and slender woman was standing on a rock by the shore. She looked like a normal human being with extraordinary beauty.

Her light blonde hair parted in the middle and swept back in an almost pointed manner. Her nearly blemish-less creamy white skin seemed to glow— nearly since at the center of her forehead was some sort of scar, kind of circular in shape.

She wore a sleeveless light teal top and tight pants that stops right underneath her knees. The end of her darker teal sash swayed behind her as the wind blew. She stared Lapis down, asking for an answer from the mermaid.

"Pearl, uhm… well, I didn't know where to leave her so uhm… I brought her here?" She gave the other an innocent look, silently pleading with the other to look over her transgression. Pearl sighed as she carried Lapis into the water.

"The lecture is not for me to give, Sapphire will be sure to advice you about this situation… and you." The tall woman looked at me with an unreadable expression. "You're going with me."

Lapis spared me one last apologetic glance before dipping down into the water and disappearing entirely. I gulped as I followed this person named Pearl. I swear she looked hundred percent human… what is she doing in here?

An uncomfortable silence settled between us as we walked or more like she walked while I limped onwards. I tried to find interest in the surroundings but I can't help but feel curious of this being with me.

How can I assure that she's really human? I mean how could someone live in this island, know someone like Lapis and be human?

"You're not supposed to be here. Sapphire will decide in what to do with you, until then you'll stay here." We entered a big cave, the inside being littered with different kinds of trinkets. It was just by a lake that seems to be deep tunnel going underwater, the color enough to tell the depth of the seemingly small body of water. She sighed as she stroked her bleach blonde hair.

"How did you get here?" I tried to talk to her but she remained silent, opting to continue stroking her hair as she stared in the distance. She seems like she was deep in thought, her eye brows furrowing in concern.

"What are you…?"

"It doesn't matter." The tall woman finally looked at me, her frown ever present as she continued. "All that matters is that you don't belong here and you need to go."

She stood up, sighing as she walked near the exit of the cave. She has the dazed look she seems to constantly have once again. A few seconds of silence passed by before she let out a sigh and looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude… It's just that we don't belong with you humans." There was a hint of sadness in her voice as her hand reached up to stroke her hair, only this time she stopped her hand on her forehead, touching the scar on it.

"It's not your fault… I guess humans have never been good to you?" Pearl stares into my eyes and I could see the pain and longing deep in those teal orbs.

From that expression alone I know that the humans have done something horrible to her. A past shrouded with misery yet also the want for something…

 _So she's really not a human… then what is she?_

"There are some that's good… but only a handful in thousands." She smiled as she made it back inside the cave and took a seat opposite of where I am sitting. "And since you're already here, I hope you could be one of that handful."

I look up at the ceiling of the cave, observing the stalactites that decorate it. I gave a small smile as I leaned back on my seat. "I sure hope so too."

Suddenly my eyes seemed heavy, the silence making sleep seem more appealing as I succumbed into sleep once again.

 _but really, 'I sure hope you give me a chance' is more accurate._

 **_*****_  
** **OOOOOOOfcoooourse, Lapis is ofcourse the mermaid thing duuh. Like who else would it be lololol**

 **Since we already established that why don't we place our bets into what Pearl is ahaha. Does it matter in this story? Nah, probs not. But its a fun guessing game, might be too obvious tho.**

 **Sapphire sees everything. O) yes, that is Sapphire smiling.**

 **Thank you for reading the second chapter~ UuU if you have comments and suggestions then hit me up with a review. If ya like the story ya can leave a fave too, not that I'm asking you to y-y-y-you baka.**

 **And again, thank you for reading ~**


	3. Chapter III: Beneath the Surface

_Peridot was a simple scholar who set out on a trip with her dear friend and captain of the ship, Jasper. What no one planned though is her disappearance during a typhoon that hit the ship. Would she meet her end underneath this cold abyss or she'll end up find a greater treasure that would change her entire life?_

 **LAPIS' POV**

 _ **Generic Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective owner._

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts_  
 _"Dialogues in memories"_  
 **_*****_**

 **Chapter III: Beneath the Surface**

I swam with haste under the island, quickly finding the small opening in the rocks that lead to Sapphire's sanctuary. It was a hard spot to find, being buried deep inside the island and all but the countless of trips that I made has made it easier to find the hidden location.

Just like that of the surface, the passageway underneath is filled with life. A lot of sea creatures have made the gaps between the rocks their home, as if sensing the powerful mermaid's tranquil protection.

I thought back to the time I went to the route of passing ships upon Sapphire's instructions. It was a sudden order that caught me off guard, but Sapphire never acted with no reason so I obeyed her with no questions.

It was on that faithful day that I saw a ship rocking violently against the enormous waves. It was no grave danger for our kind since we have dwelled under the depths all these time but that the same can't be said for the humans.

They need the aid of their mechanical inventions to cross the vast oceans else they usually sink into their demise. It baffles me really… it was pretty obvious that the weather is not ideal for their trip and yet they decided to set sail.

If only these land dwellers would listen to the whispers of nature, they won't meet such a terrible fate. Just as I was about to dive back down I saw something fall into the water, the waves effectively swallowing whatever it is in the depths.  
 _  
Ooh no, was that a person?!_

I swam closer to the bottom of the ship, seeing a figure rapidly sinking down the water. The young human stretched their hand out, struggling to resurface once again but they continued to submerge deeper into the water.

I reached onto them, wrapping my hands around them form as they passed out. I swam in urgency back to the island, knowing that the land dwellers could not hold their breath long underwater.

I could also see a reddish substance mixing in the water. Not only is this human in need of oxygen, but they have apparently also injured themselves as they fell. Just great. There was only one thing I could do and that is to bring them back to where we reside.

 _All I wanted to do at that time was to save them._

After a few minutes of swimming, the path began to broaden up—it was the sign that I have arrived. As soon as I resurfaced a sweet melody made its way to my ears, echoing softly on the walls of the cave.

Sapphire was sitting in a rock formation resembling that of a throne, the light shining upon her from the gap on the cave ceiling. I sat silently on the foot of her throne, admiring the soothing song that the mermaid was producing.

As soon as she finished her song, Sapphire smiled softly at me to which I returned eagerly. It feels like a small reward for being patient.

"Lapis, I have been expecting you. Come." Sapphire scooted a bit to the side, making more space for me to sit beside her.

 _The throne was designed for two people anyways._

Sapphire might appear younger than I am with her small and delicate form but in reality we are about as old as each other and what more, she is more powerful that I ever will be. Yes, I might have affinity to water but Sapphire's power is more than that of my brute force.

I slowly slid my way towards her, feeling a bit doubtful as I finally sat on the pedestal. I didn't intend to do something that could make her upset or mad but I know that the action I did is not something that I deeply regret.

"I heard from Pearl that you want to speak with me." I said as I bowed my head a bit, letting my hands rest on top of the base of my tail. Upon sensing the fear in my voice, Sapphire let out a small giggle before putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Ooh Lapis, please raise your head. I'm not upset with you." I let out a sigh as I looked up and give the other mermaid an apologetic smile anyways. The long bangs of her platinum white hair was parted which allowed me to take a peak of her eye.

"Much more, I have known that this would happen. She can stay here until she gets better." She said in a cheery manner, her hands meeting to make a silent clap of delight. I felt confused as she gave me a beaming smile.

 _She knew this would happen? Then why did she not stop me._

"What do you me—"

I was interrupted by sudden strong gusts of winds coming from the opening on the cave ceiling, flapping of wings could be heard from above as another creature slowly descended in the cave. The maroon dragon folded its wings as it sat on side of the throne.

Slowly the figure twisted, noticeably shrinking in size as the once long snout and sharp claws turned until finally a young woman was knelt where the dragon once was. Even through the transformation, a spiny tail stretched down the ground from the woman's backside.

"Hey Saph." I scooted down the throne as the dragoness happily made it towards us, her tail making a slight rumbling as it dragged on the stone floor. Sapphire opened her arms as she let herself get carried and twirled around by the fiery beast.

"Ruby! I'm sooo glad that you're back." Ruby cradled Sapphire on her lap as they settled on the throne, the two of them together fitting perfectly on it. I tried to give them privacy by inching closer to the water and staring at my reflection, not minding the fit of giggles coming from the pair.

I decided it would be best to return some other time so I once again dipped in the water. I was about to dive underneath when Sapphire spoke up, gently pushing against Ruby's face to prevent any more giggle-inducing kisses.

"Do not be afraid Lapis, the young human you brought here mean no harm… though I would like to see her. If you had the time tomorrow or so then please bring her here." With this statement the once playful Ruby turned serious.

"A human…?" Ruby turned towards me, waiting for me to confirm this information. I sunk as I nodded my head. I might have escaped any form of scolding from Sapphire but the same could not be said for Ruby.

The dragoness is known to be extremely protective of the mermaid lover, often purposely damaging or sending strong winds to the human ships to prevent them from approaching the island.

"Sapphire, you can't just let a human in here. What if she hurt you? O-or she tells on us about this island?!" Ruby was practically smoking as she counts every bad thing that could happen, flames are literally licking her skin as she went on and on.

Sapphire let a sigh slip past her lips as she squishes the dragoness' cheeks with her hands before planting a kiss on her lips, Ruby's face managing to turn a few shades of red darker even with her reddish skin color.

I took the time to take my leave as I slip underneath the water, the coolness soothing the heat on my face as I swam closer to the exit. I can tell that they were still talking about something and it was probably really rude of me to leave, but I just felt like I'm intruding the longer I stayed there.

I got what I needed anyways, Sapphire has granted the land dweller permission to stay, Ruby might've been against it but somehow that alone just makes me sooo happy. There is so much more of the human culture that is left to uncover and this one is the ticket to such discoveries.

and so I swam eagerly once again.

-o-o-o-o-

Sapphire leaned on Ruby, leisurely snuggling on her lover's warm side, hearing the dragoness sigh as she contently ran her fingers on her long snow white locks.

"She would bring Lapis sooo much joy, I could just see it… but only if Lapis would be brave enough to face all the changes it entails." Ruby stopped her stroking fingers after hearing Sapphire's words, her face scrunching in worry as she straightened up on her seat.

"Must it be that human, Sapphire? Can't Lapis find happiness here with us?" The mermaid raised a hand to press a finger onto the other's nose, which caused the dragoness to smile as she took the hand she was just booped with.

"Sometimes love happens even in those of different kinds, we of all people should know that." Sapphire took her other hand which was not clutched by Ruby to reach out on the other's back, touching the base of her wings.

"Yeah…" They leaned into each other once again as they stared into the sky that is visible with the hole on the ceiling. A comfortable silence enveloped them as they merely enjoyed each other's presence.

"I'll… miss her…"

"Me too Sapphire… Me too…"

-o-o-o-o-

I swam in the tunnel-like passages that run all over the island with the goal of finding my human—I mean, the human I rescued who is currently with Pearl. If Pearl asked the land dweller to come with her then there's only one place where they would likely go.

I reached the surface once again, arriving by a cave where Pearl usually resides in and just as I have expected Pearl was in there and she seems to be watching over the young human. Said person was laying comfortably on their—her side, facing Pearl while the other seem to be stroking her spiky blonde locks.

 _What's up with that._

Pearl with her ever so sharp senses turned towards me, probably from hearing the water splashing or something as vague as that. She stood up, offering me a hand which I thankfully accepted.

Pearl easily lifted me up, cradling me on her arms as she went back inside the cave. This is my only means of travel on solid ground so I am pretty thankful that Pearl is willing to do such for me.

"So what did Sapphire say?" Pearl said as she slowly settled me down on a smooth surface right beside the young human who is sleeping, apparent from the slow rising and falling of her chest in tune with her breathing.

"She said that she can stay… until she gets better." I look at the blonde girl's shoulder which is wrapped with some cloth, a few buttons from her button up shirt is popped open probably for Pearl's treatment.

"I did the honor of cleaning and mending the wound while she sleeps. Humans are such fragile beings, proceeding with the treatment while she's still awake would've been such a pain." Pearl has always been guarded towards humans since her last encounter with their kind but this specific one seems to soften her up a bit.

"Is… is she similar with the human you met before?" Pearl knew I meant no harm but she couldn't stop the sudden pause that she did as well as her deep sigh. She looked down at the tools she uses for making medicine, eyeing each piece thoroughly.

From the little information that Pearl used to give about that human, I remember that she was some kind of healer. Making medicine and taking care of the sick, the skills that Pearl have apparently learned from her.

"Maybe… I can tell she is very different but they feel the same. Though this one just seems to be a lot rougher in the edges." Pearl let out a small laugh as she stared at the woman who is shamelessly sleeping in someone else's shelter at the moment.

"I can tell that she's kind. She just doesn't really know how to show it…"  
 _  
_Pearl looked dazed for a moment, content in watching the peaceful expression on the young girl's face as she slept.

There is still this nagging feeling in my chest that just screams at me. _  
_  
I stayed inside the cave for the longest I probably have, opting to stay until this human awaken from her deep slumber. It feels like an eternity when suddenly she shifted in her sleep, slowly getting up and rubbing her eyes of sleepiness.

"Well hello there, sleepyhead." I said cheerfully, barely surprising a snort of amusement at the baffled look on the awoken maiden's face.

"W-wha? Uhm… ooh. You're back." She stretched her arms up, wincing a little bit as the muscles on her shoulder stretched. She raised a hand on her shoulder, feeling the cloth underneath her clothes that wrapped around her.

"Yeah and guess what? They allowed you to stay!" I said happily, gauging the other's reaction as I said so. I felt my enthusiasm deflate a bit when she just looked more confused.

"Also Sapphire asked to see you." With this Pearl suddenly turned her head towards us, her mouth hanging widely open as she stared at me as if I grew another head.

"Sapphire?! B-b-b-but—!" Pearl spluttered as she hastily stood up, pacing around the room while mumbling to herself. I can't help but smile at Pearl's antics. She has always taken Ruby and Sapphire with great respect, which explains her worry.

I don't think we have anything to worry though. Sapphire said that she believes the human won't put us into any harm and her predictions have never been wrong. Also, how can a human with such a petite form cause us any harm anyways? I shifted my attention from Pearl to the young human who still looks confused about the whole thing.

"I still haven't learned your name." If I needed to introduce her to Sapphire, I would need a title that I could introduce her as. Said human gave me a small smile before extending her hand, as if offering it for me to take.

I stared curiously at the outstretched hand, she motioned for me to take it which I reluctantly did. I felt her grip tightened on it as she gently shook our joined hands. It must be one of their human traditions.

"My name is Peridot. I haven't really showed my gratitude to you for saving my life." Her hand feels soo soft and small… are all humans like this? I continued shaking her hand, not really knowing what to do next. She looked expectantly at me as if waiting for me to say something so I just introduced myself just like she did.

"Uhm I'm Lapis, Lapis Lazuli. Though I guess you already know that… aah and don't mention it. I'm just trying to help and all." I finished my introduction with an awkward laugh as I scratched on my head sheepishly.

I stared down our still joined hands, quickly withdrawing my hand as I felt the temperature rising on my face. I scrambled to keep myself upright, the wetness of my scales causing me to slip on the rock I was currently sitting on.

Luckily both Pearl and Peridot managed to catch me in time, supporting me at either side as they carefully settled me on my seat. I gave off another awkward laugh which caused both of them to look at each other and smile.

"So, uhm… you have to visit Sapphire. She's really eager to meet you." Peridot slowly nodded, I guess she still can't comprehend the gravity of the request but I know that when she meets Sapphire she'll truly understand how important this is.

"And Pearl, I'll need you to take her there. I don't think it's possible for humans to travel through the water tunnels same way I could. Please take care of her." I clasped my hands together, looking up at Pearl with pleading eyes.

Upon seeing my face, the tall woman pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed… but smiled anyways. "You're really hopeless aren't you." She said as she softly ruffled my hair.

"Okay. I'll take you there, to Sapphire's Sanctuary."

 **_*****_** _  
I'll try not to be too chatty in these ahaha sorry that this chapter took too long.  
_ _Weekly decided to turn to 'whenever possible' lmao_


	4. Chapter IV: Underwater Temple

_Peridot was a simple scholar who set out on a trip with her dear friend and captain of the ship, Jasper. What no one planned though is her disappearance during a typhoon that hit the ship. Would she meet her end underneath this cold abyss or she'll end up find a greater treasure that would change her entire life?_

 **PERIDOT'S POV**

 _ **Generic Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective owner._

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts_  
 _"Dialogues in memories"_  
 **_*****_**

 **Chapter IV: Underwater Temple**

 _It's no good… I can't do it.  
_  
I panted heavily as I continued to march on the steep path, dragging my feet each step as fatigue washed over me. Never have I ever thought that there will come a day that I will climb something that is akin to a mountain.  
 _  
But I guess all that happened to me in this trip are unexpected…_

I struggled to keep up with Pearl, who seemed to not falter even after minutes of walking and climbing. She'd only stop to wait for me, trying not to show her impatience as she watches me go up in silence.

I froze as my foot slipped, not even able to let a scream slip past my lips as I slid down a good distance below. My fingers dug painfully into the rocks but I kept clutching them as I held on for dear life.

"Are you okay?" Pearl took my hands and easily hoisted me up to where she was currently standing. She gave me a look over before turning around and kneeling, her hand extended behind her.

"Come on. It's safer and faster this way." I blinked as I stared at her kneeling form. Being carried there would've been easier on me. I know I'm not really athletic and it will probably take **a while** for me to climb if I do so normally but I don't want to be a bother.  
 _  
Either ways I'm already causing her trouble. It'll be better to just accept the offer._

I held onto her as she stood up, her hands holding my legs securely as she gave me a piggy back ride. Even with the added weight, Pearl continued to climb efficiently on the slope.

I let my fingers roam her shoulders, there wasn't much muscle on them like the rest of her body but somehow the tall woman is able to achieve such feats. The journey upwards went by in a breeze, with Pearls efforts, and finally we are able to reach the top of the mountain.

The mountain has that feeling of tranquility as if it was protected by some higher being. Vegetation grew everywhere, wrapping the rocks like a green blanket, which made the place look like it has been forgotten and was frozen in time.

"We're here… well almost." Pearl pointed down into a large opening between the rocks. I could see clear water underneath, the purity of the water giving off a gleam as it reflected the rays of the sun.

"We're going down." With those words as the only warning, Pearl leaped into the hollow space inside the mountain. I held onto her as I screamed, the height would surely crush the taller woman's legs even with how strong she is.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact and the crunch of broken bones as wind whirled around us. To my surprise they never came. It was as if we have floated down rather than jump into this oblivion.

"Pearl, Peridot, you're here!" I opened my eyes, seeing an overly excited Lapis waving at us as we slowly descended. Pearl let me down to greet Lapis, looking around the otherwise empty room save for the stone pedestal that rest in the middle.

I walked closer to Lapis, observing the ankle deep water that I'm currently walking on. The water is extremely clear that I could see what is underneath, including the seemingly bottomless pit on the other side where Lapis is in.

"I am so glad that you made it to meet me, young human." A calm voice washed over the whole room, causing Lapis to turn her head in attention and Pearl to kneel down while bowing her head in respect.

Even without laying my eyes to the owner of the voice, I know that they are someone… ethereal… yet somehow have this powerful aura. The voice was followed by the sound of footsteps and a sound that could be closely described as something dragging on the floor.

I look at the origin of the noise, seeing two figures approaching the three of us. It was a young woman of red tint, she has puffy dark hair and her skin is of a dark red complexion. I could see wings folded on her back and behind her was the origin of the dragging sound, a spiny tail like those of a reptilian.

On her arms is another young woman with long platinum hair, the bangs covering the upper half of her face. Like Lapis, she has a tail of a fish rather than legs and her skin is kind of bluish in color, meaning she is also a mermaid.

 _A woman of blue… Sapphire._

"Hello, human. Thank you for being able to meet me here today. I am Sapphire, and this woman is Ruby. Thank you, dear." Sapphire said as she was settled into the pedestal in the middle of the room, whispering the last part to her companion in gratitude.

Her voice echoed clearly around the room, catching everyone's attention with her presence. Heck, even the creatures underwater and up above seemed to stop to listen to her words. I couldn't stop myself from kneeling, the divinity of the being in front of me was a little bit overwhelming.

"I-I'm Peridot, a scholar from a small port city in the South East. Thank you for deeming me worthy to be in your presence a-as well as letting me stay here." I bowed my head as I answered.  
 _  
So this is how it feels like to be in the presence of someone far superior… It's heavier than being in a war strategy meeting with the generals…_

"Please, raise your head and rise up Peridot… you too Pearl. We gladly welcome you here in our little sanctuary. Take your well needed rest and heal up." Pearl did as she was instructed to which I followed suit, raising my head up to see Sapphire waved me to come forward.

I looked at the other occupants of the room. Ruby was looking at me with a serious expression, her brow was furrowed as she observed beside Sapphire while Lapis nodded in encouragement. I took a single step forward, observing the people around me, when no one moved a muscle I took another one.

I stood stiffly in front of Sapphire, silently observing the majestic being up close in awe. Sapphire leaned up, pulling my arms towards her which caused me to lean down in return.

I closed my eyes in anticipation, waiting for the guardian's move until I felt something pressed against my forehead… I quickly opened my eyes in confusion and once again I felt myself freeze.

 _She's giving me a kiss on the forehead.  
_  
"May you be blessed, human, for the path you are taking comes with challenges. And also, please take care of Lapis." She whispered, pulling away and calming down the fuming woman beside her whose face was a deeper red than before.

I slowly made my way back Pearl and Lapis, still observing Ruby and Sapphire. Sapphire was giggling while Ruby just kept reddening in embarrassment. How surprisingly… human, I thought to myself.

Even when all of these people are of a different kind they all seem like normal humans, if their appearances are not taken into consideration that is. Somehow it made me think… we all are not so different after all.

I gazed at the gaping hole in the ceiling where we came from then to the bottomless pit that seems to reside beneath the water. Climbing up seems to be impossible and swimming down would most probably kill me.

"So… how exactly will we get out of here?" I shifted uncomfortably as I stared down the deep blue abyss where Lapis have most likely passed by. She's a mermaid, of course she'll be able to pass by it with ease.

"You know what, why don't I take you guys out for a ride up?" Ruby said, finally Sapphire was able to calm her down. She eyed my reaction, smirking as she saw the confusion in my face with the suggestion. I know that she have wings and all but…  
 _  
How in the world would such a small girl carry us…?_

As if reading my mind, her smirk just went wider as she pointed at her wings.

"You don't think that these are the only thing different about me, do you?" With this statement she stepped back, hunching forwards as her wings raised as it grew.

It was an uncomfortable thing to watch. I could see the bones under her skin twisting, morphing and changing form like her skin that is now covered in what looks like scales. Her wings spread to its full span and a growl escaped her maw—finally her transformation was done.

 _A... d-dragon… right in front of me._

I've seen the reptilian like part of Ruby but for some unknown reason the thought of her being a dragon never crossed my mind. I was baffled—stunned as I worked my way with my incomprehension of the situation.

"So, do you plan to stay here forever, human Peridot?" The towering figure huffed which caused a hot puff of air to violently whip at me. I looked at her back where Pearl and, surprisingly, Lapis are already seated.

"W-wait for me!" I hurriedly made my way at the foot of the enormous dragon, running my hand on the scales that line her skin in wonder. _A real dragon… wow._ Pearl offered her hand which I thankfully accepted to help me climb onto Ruby's back.

"Peridot, hold onto Lapis okay? She doesn't usually come with us like this and… well…" Pearl looks at her legs. Aah, of course. A huge part that will keep us in balance while we are in flight is the support from our legs.

"Roger that Pearl." I saluted as I sat between her and Lapis. Pearl tilted her head, uncertain with my response but accepted it anyways. "What is a 'roger'…" I heard Pearl whisper from behind me, her hand on her chin in thought.

"I'm taking off now." With that Ruby flapped her wings, causing gusts of wind around the room. Sapphire waved at us as we went, a smile ever present in her face as she did so. I waved at her in return but just then Ruby accelerated.

I screamed as we soared through the sky. Lapis, who was nestled on me, did as well, holding onto the front of my shirt as she buried her face on it. I held her close as we go and I felt Pearl steadying us from behind too.

I sighed in relief when Ruby finally remained in a certain altitude, high enough that we could see the whole island from below. It was actually peaceful up here, with the rhythmical flap of Ruby's wings the only sound I could hear.

The sight is just stunning, the island is full of vegetation and wildlife, calm waves lapping at the shore from the clear ocean. I realized that it was actually dusk, the setting sun causing a warm hue to cover the sky.

I felt the fatigue of the journey slowly melt away as I relaxed whilst observing the scenery. Somehow I found myself at ease, even if we are several feet above the ground riding a frigging dragon.

I remembered Lapis, the added weight in front of me suddenly feeling much more noticeable. I turned my head to the mermaid still pressed against me, her face still buried on my shirt.

"Lapis… hey." I said in the most soothing tone I could muster, rubbing her back gently as I did so. She reluctantly raised her head and stared into my eyes, I could still sense the fear in them as she anxiously gripped tighter on my shirt.

"There's nothing to fear. I'm here… and look! Everything looks so beautiful from here." I motioned to our surroundings, a pack of seagulls decided to fly just a considerable distance us just enough for us to hear their squawking.

I smiled in encouragement at her until she decided to look in front. I let my chin rest on her shoulder as she straightened up.

I waited patiently as I tried to see her reaction. After a few silent moments, she turned back to look at me and I leaned back a bit to give us the space to look into each other's eyes.

Her deep blue orbs are widened in amazement, a giggle getting pass her lips. With light from the setting sun and the gentle breeze that sweeps on her wavy hair, I couldn't help but stare.

Did time just stop or did my heart just skipped a beat? The whole trip felt like eternity to me, but as soon as we landed somehow it felt too short. I want to go back to that moment where beaming smile was the only thing that matters.

I let myself get supported by Pearl once again as I get down from Ruby's back. I walked closer to Ruby's snout, caressing her scales absentmindedly as I tried to commit the event that just occurred to memory.

"Maybe now you know that if you try to hurt Sapphire in any way, I will go out of my way to hunt you and end you myself." Ruby took a final glare before closing her eyes and succumbing to the petting.

"I would never do that, Ruby. Trust me." She let out a grunt but stayed quiet otherwise, resting her head down comfortably.

I turned to observe as Pearl carried Lapis down too, looking at the muscles of her arms contract as she accommodate the additional weight.  
 _  
Hmph, Pearl isn't really that muscular… I bet I'll be able to do it too if I tried_.

"Pearl can I… uhm… try to carry Lapis around?" I felt my face heat up as Pearl gave me a sly grin, her gaze following my every action even as she settled Lapis on my arms without a word.

No matter how confident I tried to make myself seem, it doesn't deny the fact that I am in no shape to carry around another person and it became apparent when my arms obviously dipped down.

Lapis let out a yelp, quickly wrapping her arms around my neck to further support herself. She held on to dear life, pressing herself on my front as I leaned a little bit backwards to maintain balance.

The sound was enough to catch even the attention of Ruby, who opened an eye to watch the events unfold. I could feel her and Pearl's watchful gazes concentrated on the two of us as I did my best to cover my face by burying it on Lapis' shoulder.

As if the embarrassment of nearly dropping her was not enough, but now I've been painfully aware that mermaids don't really have tops and Lapis' front was firmly pressed against mine at the moment. Not only that, I could feel the strength in my arms slowly draining every passing second.

Ruby gave a small knowing nod before opening her wings up and flying back to Sapphire's. She must've felt how I wanted to keep my pride even just for her, because surely I will be doing the walk of shame today.

As if on cue, Pearl lifted Lapis from my arms. I let out a sigh of relief as I let my arms fall limply on my sides.  
 _  
Damn me and my noodle arms…_

I pout in embarrassment as I admitted defeat, letting Pearl carry the blue haired mermaid. The taller woman let out a laugh, even extending her hand to pat my head as she carried Lapis with one hand.

"Don't feel bad about it. I'm sure that you'll be able to lift Lapis with ease soon enough. Just don't stop trying, okay?" I leaned into Pearl's hand, feeling the gentle stoking on my hair as we made our way back the cave.

"Yeah! You're gonna grow some muscle here, you weakling." Lapis stuck her tongue out as she taunted me, in which I returned to her, kindly. We walked in silence, the adventure of the day was really draining after all.

Lapis suddenly speaks up.

"Wait… do you guys mean I'm heavy!? Pearl, am I getting heavier?!" Pearl merely shrugged as I laughed at her fuming face.

 **_*****_**  
 _Cuz why wont a thrilling ride on a dragon not be romantic at all? Imi wakanai.  
_ _Peridot was helpleeeeess~ Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit~_


	5. Chapter V: Peridot's Observation Logs

_Peridot was a simple scholar who set out on a trip with her dear friend and captain of the ship, Jasper. What no one planned though is her disappearance during a typhoon that hit the ship. Would she meet her end underneath this cold abyss or she'll end up find a greater treasure that would change her entire life?_

 **PERIDOT'S POV**

 _ **Generic Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective owner._

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts_  
 _"Dialogues in memories"_  
 **_*****_**

 **Chapter V: Peridot's Observation Logs**

The residents of this island sure are amazing. There is such a diverse population even though the island is not that big in size and that is not just referring to Lapis and everyone but the islands inhabitants as a whole. There have been species of animals in here that I have never seen in my life and as a scholar it filled me with curiosity and wonder.

Of course the most magical of the residents here are still Lapis, Sapphire and Ruby. When I am not out cataloging all the plant-life and animals with Pearl I usually spend the afternoon with Lapis and I would often ask her questions about her abilities and anatomy.

"Basically almost all of the knowledge you have with mermaids are true… well, almost." Lapis would explain to me how sirens and mermaids are, listing their characteristics and differences. I made sure to take note of the information she gives me.

"What are these?" I pointed at the lacerations on Lapis' sides. They have greatly bothered me when the first time I saw them and I never really understood what they were.

"Ooh, these actually help us breathe underwater. One time, some seaweed got caught in it and I couldn't breathe properly… It was horrible!" Ooh so they are actually gills.

Even though she has no way to move on land, Lapis is able to control water to a certain extent which allows her to last on solid ground longer than other mermaids.

I also learned from her that Sapphire is a pretty powerful mermaid, which explains the heavy feeling I had when I first saw her. It wasn't exactly a threatening feeling… it was a weird sense of nervousness and calmness. That's pretty contradicting but it was an experience that no words can explain accurately.

Ruby actually passed by that afternoon, her enormous wings causing powerful gusts of wind around us as she landed. She then morphed back to her human form, only keeping her wings and tail from her dragon form.

The dragoness have warmed up to me rather quickly. Pearl has always told me that the woman was a softie but I never really think much of her words mainly because the gap in character is just too big. Who would've thought a dragon would be a kind hearted maiden?

That said I do believe that all of us in the island is just some sort of special case though, for Ruby was known to travel great distance alone to hunt and also serves as the guard of the island.

The dragoness had fended off a lot of human ships in which caused damage on their transport ships with little to no care of the people aboard it. She cared for only for her home and only that, in a way she does live up to her name.

"What're you youngsters up to?" Ruby marched on with closer to us, her spiny tail dragging behind her like it always does.

I always wonder why Ruby would always take such a small form in contrast to her mountainous dragon form. Being secluded to the whole world, there is no necessity for Ruby to change form into a human.

Her usual use of this ability is apparent by the ease she displays in changing her form though, so it would mean she have undergone the transformation often.

"Peridot is actually asking questions about our kind. She's a pretty inquisitive human." Ruby stood tall even with her current height, which is just a little bit past my shoulder.

"Well do you have any questions for the mighty dragon Ruby?" The dragoness pointed at herself as she wore a smug expression. Dragons are pretty powerful beings after all and they are very much feared in a lot of places even as mere myths.

"Aah, well I just want to ask… can you manipulate your appearance?" Ruby was confused at first, probably wondering why off all the amazing questions I could ask it had to be that one. Lapis poked my shoulder, cupping a hand on my ear as she whispered.

"Actually she have that human form to match Sapphire's. Won't it be freaky if she and Sapphire would—"

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH. Yes, I did take on this form for Sapphire. No need to elaborate it Lapis." Ruby was a few shades of red darker, smoke seems to seep out from her mouth as she huffed in indignation.

Lapis was grinning the whole time and Ruby just crossed her arms pretending not to notice the mermaid's mirth as she wagged her eyebrows at the fuming woman. I could only stand in silence, the remark just making me wonder a lot more things that I have never ever dawned upon before.  
 _  
Ruby is a dragon and Sapphire is a mermaid… how does it even work? How does mermaids even…  
_  
I felt my face heating up as all the curiosity directed itself somewhere that is not supposed to be dwelled upon and with Lapis beside me, on full view, it just makes everything more awkward for me.

My eyes trailed down her neck, down to the soft curve of her shoulders and further down to—

I shook my head to clear myself of the thought. Any further is bad.  
 _  
I'm so sorry Lapis. I swear I didn't mean to!_

I coughed as I composed myself, catching the bickering pair's attention.

"Okay another query then… can you breathe fire?" With this Ruby perked up, puffing her chest out with pride as she stood.

"Of course I can, human. Prepare to be amazed."

I sat down by the fire that Ruby has made with her fire breathing, humming as I turned the fishes by it to cook evenly. Pearl came by some time ago and caught fish for our dinner. Lapis helped too, using her water powers to levitate them to the ground.

I wonder if seeing me eat fish makes Lapis uncomfortable. Her lower half is basically the same as that of the fishes we eat and I could tell that they don't hunt that much animals in here… I do know Ruby would often roam to different places to hunt wild animals.

I took one of the cooking fishes by the fire, checking if it was already done. Upon deeming it ready to eat, I took a small bite blowing on it as it burned my tongue. Fresh fish is definitely a lot tastier though.

I ate in silence as I observed Ruby and Lapis teasing each other across from me. They would exchange snide remarks directed to each other before laughing aloud. It really is peaceful here.

"Mind if I take a seat here?" Pearl leaned down beside me, taking one of the roasting fish near the fire to eat. I shook my head, turning back to the other two as I feel the tall girl's movements beside me.

"They are pretty wordy, aren't they?" She said with a hint of amusement in her voice. I nod myself and gave a little chuckle at the remark. She looked at Lapis and Ruby with a certain endearment that Pearl usually have with the others.

Same as the rest, she has now started to address me in a much warmer tone, in contrast to the coldness and distance that she used to show me back then.

It dawned to that all of them are just pretty wary of a human like me. I could only wonder what happened to them that they ended up in such a way regarding us.

"Hey, what do you think about Lapis?" I carefully take a glance at the person beside me, gently studying her expression before turning back to the blue haired mermaid across the fire pit.

She held out a hand to partially cover her lips as she laughed, the melodious tone making its way to the quiet that has settled between me and Pearl. As if on cue, the wind began to blow softly, causing the end of her wavy hair to sway. It's as if the wind exist just for that sole purpose.

Under the moonlight, just like this, is where it feels like where Lapis belonged. Of course I have been grateful that she saved my life and I was deeply fascinated by her unique anatomy since she was the first one I saw but I don't believe my feelings ends there.

Every time I look at her I can't help but smile and when she return it to me with one of hers I can't help but feel my face heating up. My heart would swell with joy when she calls my name. I swear, my name never felt so right before it fell in her lips.

 _It wasn't mere curiosity anymore… I—  
_  
"You love her, don't you?" Just like that, Pearl stole the words from my mouth. I opened my mouth to respond, then closed it before opening it again like I'm imitating the fish that I was eating just now.

I can feel my face heating up as I once again stared at Lapis wordlessly. Pearl laughed, a good natured laugh, as she leaned back and stared at the stars above, lifting up one hand to reach out for them.

"Human lives are short for us you know… they all change so fast we can't even imagine to catch up with them." Pearl turned to me with mournful eyes, like the ones she had when we first talked in the cave.

"What I'm trying to say is that you should make the most out of your time. Not just your life I mean, even here. Some time you'll have to leave and then you'll leave Lapis and your feelings for her here…"

I hummed in understanding. It is true that life here is amazing, but I know I have to go back to the same old island that I grew up on… where I used to be, where I'm supposed to be. Sapphire must be kind but it's not like she'll let me stay here forever. It's inevitable that I'll have to leave.

Somehow it has finally sank in that the time I spend here is limited.

The two of us didn't say a thing for some time. Pearl went back to eating her roasted fish as she continued her stargazing. The heavy atmosphere slowly lifted, making way to a comfortable silence.

Since the tense atmosphere has gone, I began to shift my attention from the previous topic. Pearl did say that human lives are short for them… using the word 'us'. It only further proves that Pearl is no normal human.

Now Pearl have caught my attention. I've been living in this island for a while now and stay in Pearl's cave but I still haven't figured out what in the world she is. She doesn't transform like Ruby—not even having any special appendages.

She's just like… a normal person, but I know perfectly well that she is a different creature. Just now she's eating fish like any normal person. I thought of alternative ways to go about in this topic, coming up with nothing but the most direct way there is.

"Hey Pearl... I've been meaning to ask you but… what are you?" I said as I slowly nibbled at the fish I was eating, waiting for the pale girl's reply.

She ceased eating for a while, taking a moment to think about the question. I could hear a little hum from her direction before she turned to look at me once again.

"Well… take a guess?" She looked at me with a smile. That doesn't really help. She looks normal… I can't think of anything.

"I… I don't know. I can't tell." She laughed, brushing her hand across her forehead, unconsciously feeling the scar on it.

"Well it doesn't really matter, right?" Somehow her voice had a hint of sadness now. It had to be something regarding that scar on her forehead but I can't really think of anything.

I continued eating my half finished fish, letting my mind wander into the possibilities. Maybe someday she'll tell me what she is… but for now I guess all I could say is that she's a friend.

"If you guessed it right someday then maybe, I could reward you with a tale." I felt her hand brush the top of my head, which she seems to be fond of doing, before she stood up and walked to where the other two are.

I stared at her fleeting form in wonder, the promise intensifying my wonder about what she truly is. Someday, I would know what she is. But as of now, that is a mystery I have yet to solve.

 _Classes just started for me i dunno how often i can update but i swear i aint gonn leave this unfinished lmao  
pls be patient with me ahaha_


	6. Chapter VI: In A Blink Of An Eye

_Peridot was a simple scholar who set out on a trip with her dear friend and captain of the ship, Jasper. What no one planned though is her disappearance during a typhoon that hit the ship. Would she meet her end underneath this cold abyss or she'll end up find a greater treasure that would change her entire life?_

 **PERIDOT'S POV**

 _ **Generic Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective owner._

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts_  
 _"Dialogues in memories"_  
 **_*****_**

 **Chapter VI: In A Blink Of An Eye**

The first few days in the island have been really eventful and peculiar but I learned to adjust to it in due time until finally everything seemed normal to me.

Every day I would wake up inside the cave and greet Pearl good morning then spend the day with her and Lapis, sometimes even getting visited by Ruby or the other way around. The life here isn't that bad at all. What more, I have become accustomed to the peacefulness of the island.

It was an 'ordinary' afternoon as usual. I was carrying Lapis around by the beach, a task that I have gained the strength to do at ease with practice just as Pearl have said. We were talking a leisurely stroll, observing the calm waves as it brush by the shore.

"Hey Peri, can you put me down there?" Lapis tugged at the sleeve of my shirt, pointing at the smooth rocks that are partly submerged in water.

"Yeah yeah, your majesty." I said in a teasing tone as I slowly walked to the spot she pointed, the girl in my arms pouting a bit in response. I carefully rested her down the water, taking a seat on the rocks as I watched her splash around.

"Hey Peridot." That was the last thing I heard before I felt a powerful yank on my arms, causing me to fall into the water face first. I flailed my arms, coughing when I was finally able to raise my head up the surface of the water.

I heard giggling as my hands were once again dragged into the water, this time giving me enough space so that my head will not get submerged into it. Lapis was laughing out loud now. Her melodious laughing often accompanied with snorts of amusement.

"Real funny, Lazuli." I only ever call her Lazuli when I try to appear angry but Lapis have always been a prankster so it doesn't really bother me.

We've gotten quite close that her tricks does not make me upset. What more, I would sometimes execute jokes of my own as well so it is but a give and take kind of thing. I tried to pry my arms from her but her grip remained. She was soo close, our faces just a few centimeters apart from each other.

I only realized that one of my hands was free from her grip when I felt her hand ghost over my cheek, tucking the strands of hair that stuck unto them behind my ear. The two of us have stopped our childish charade all together as we stand still on each other's presence.

I stared into her eyes, the same deep blue that I remember from when we first met. I can feel the water slowly dripping down my face and my vision slightly clouded with the drops of water on my glasses but I did not dare move.

No matter how much I've seen them I always find myself breathless, her eyes, her smile… all of her. I inch a little bit closer, seeing her do the same. _Only a few more centimeters._ Her eyes half-lidded as we inch much more closer.

"Peridot I—" I heard her say, and I could feel the heat on my face rise as I felt her breath on my skin when she spoke in this closeness.

 _This is it._

I slowly licked my lips, somehow my throat suddenly feels dry and the probability that my lips are chapped could be low but not impossible. I saw her eyes dart on them for a second as she let out a sigh.  
 _  
_"Peridot? Lapis? Sapphire wishes to talk to Peridot. Where are you?" Suddenly the two of us parted, casting our shy gazes on the water we are partly submerged in. My face burned as I continue to stare down the sea water, too tongue-tied to answer to Pearl's calls.

"Over here Pearl." Lapis was the one who answered, the darker blue of her blush covering her cheeks still evident. I turned my attention to Pearl's approaching footsteps, not wanting to be caught openly eyeing Lapis.

Pearl looked kind of distressed. She took a moment to stare at my drenched appearance before slightly shaking her head.

"Peridot, come quick. Sapphire calls for you." I swept my damp hair, already starting to feel sticky from the salt water, to try to appear a tad bit presentable. I looked at Lapis, who turned away as soon as I turned my head, a blush again covering her face.

"Well… I'll be back I guess." I said in a gentle tone, letting Lapis slowly turn her gaze into me once more as if I didn't just caught her staring.

"No, actually come too Lapis. I'm sure Sapphire have some things to say to you too." I gulped as I looked worriedly at Pearl then to Lapis. For Sapphire to call to us in such manner, it must've been something serious.

The journey back to Sapphire's lair was quiet and tense. Pearl was walking as fast as possible and I've been lagging behind her, try to match her quick pace. I couldn't find it in myself to ask what's wrong… maybe I just fear for the answer. I know my stay here has been more than intended and I'm scared that the discussion will be about that.

Sapphire, Ruby and Lapis were all there when we arrived. Ruby looked a little bit relieved as she saw the two of us descend while Sapphire on the other hand literally froze on her spot, ice crackled from where she sat on her throne and slowly crept down its base.

"Human Peridot… a vision has caused me distress." Sapphire's tone is that filled of worry. She went down the pedestal as she spoke, dipping a finger on the water right at the edge of where the reflection of the moon is.

The ripples caused the almost full moon on the water to slightly distort, giving off an unnatural light that was too bright to look at. I covered my eyes as the light slowly dimmed and on the reflection of the moon there played a scene of a faraway place… yet it feels somehow really... familiar.

A busy market place… the docks. A tall figure was pacing around in a ship, pulling on their long platinum blonde hair as they did so.

 _Jasper!_

"Damn it. I shouldn't have left her side." She continued to pull on her hair, clawing on her scalp as she continued to murmur to herself. She took shallow, panicked breaths as her eyes started to water, held back tears threatening to spill down her eyes.

A smaller woman placed a hand on her side, patting what she could on the gigantic woman to calm her down.

"It wasn't your fault, Jasper." The smaller woman said as she led Jasper into a crate and motioned her to sit on it as she did the same.

"But Amethyst… I promised her. I promised to protect her and… I couldn't keep my promise." Right then, tears flowed down Jasper's cheeks as she sobbed in anguish. Amethyst stood at the crate to hug the taller woman, who covered her face with her arm as she cried.

The vision disappeared as the last ripple on the water passed, once again the water was calm and steady. I stared into the moon on the water. Jasper has been looking for me… I've been enjoying myself here that I didn't think of how it is back home.

"Peridot, you do not belong here. You have people waiting for you and you need to go back." Sapphire said in a firm tone, observing our expressions from where she is.

Lapis looked really upset about the news too, she looked worriedly at me before suddenly diving down the water and disappearing. I know my stay here has been long overdue but suddenly being asked to leave… I didn't expect it to happen like this.

Then again, Sapphire is right. Jasper has been worried about me since that day and she continues to blame herself about everything when I'm actually safe. I shouldn't let her suffer any longer.

"At a specific time tomorrow nightfall, the moon will be a perfectly full. In this specific window of time my powers are the greatest. I could send you off to your homeland by then. Bring nothing, leave nothing—leave no trace." Sapphire raised her arms and let herself get carried by Ruby out of the water as it slowly began to freeze as well.

The dragoness breathed warm steam on her lover as she snuggled her securely on her chest, rubbing the side of her face on the mermaid who smiled at the affectionate action. I'm sure Sapphire also didn't want to make me leave suddenly either.  
 _  
_Pearl and I walked back into the cave, passing into a tunnel that I was made for my ease after the first visit. Lapis emerged from the water with her hands outstretched, asking to be carried, to which I complied with no complain—not even when my shirt got drenched as I did so.

The mermaid in my arms just wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face on my chest as we walked. Neither Lapis nor Pearl decided to talk about the whole thing.  
 _  
This sudden news is upsetting after all._

To be honest I do not wish to leave either, but leaving Jasper alone like that is not be a good idea and just plain cruel. That woman is prone to impulsive actions after all. The whole trip was spent in a rather heavy silence until we finally arrived and parted, nobody said a thing.

I laid on the heap of leaves that has been my bed, not finding it in myself to fall asleep. I remained awake for a few more agonizing moments, countless of thoughts plaguing my mind until finally I fell asleep.  
 _  
I didn't want to leave…_

The next day wasn't that easy too, what more I slept in and wasted almost half of the day. There is a certain glum feeling in the atmosphere as we salvaged our normal routine. Lapis, as usual, stopped by the cave. She gave off a soft greeting, sadness evident in her eyes.  
 _  
If this is gonna be my last day, I don't want it to be like this._

Lapis let out a yelp of surprise as I raised her up from the water.

"What's with you guys. It's my last day, don't get so dramatic on me now." She looked like she's about to cry as she softly strike at my chest, her hands balled into fists.

"Dummy, I don't want you to leave… and you went ahead and wasted the day by going into slumber until late. What's wrong with you, you dunce." Each strike was weaker than the previous one until finally both her hands are just clenching on my shirt.

"Well… let's make the most out of the remaining time then." I placed a kiss on her forehead before looking at Pearl, who just nodded her head. No words need to be exchanged between the two of us as I turned to go to see the ocean.

Aah, the beach. We made soo much memories in here. I'd truly miss this place. This is where I first met Lapis… my savior—my love.  
 _  
I'd have to at least tell her before I leave.  
_  
If this is my last day, then I want to use this time to commit to memory the majestic being that is Lapis Lazuli. I want to carve all that I feel for her in my heart forever, I want to keep remembering her smile, her laughs, her beautiful flowing hair—all of her.

We spend the rest of the day in the beach. I watched Lapis splash around the water and she showed me her water manipulation skills. We laughed with no care about the world until we realized the sun has set.

I looked at the sky mournfully as the final rays of sunlight slipped past the horizon. It's almost time to go to Sapphire's place—it's almost time for me to leave.

"Hey Lapis…" She immediately stiffened at my words. I guess she was also overly aware about the dusk and its implications. She looked down, her soaked hair covering the upper half of her face.

"… I don't want you to go." It was said soo softly I almost didn't hear it. She suddenly dove into my arms, her sobs raking her body as she held unto me. She repeated the same words over and over again, shivering slightly as she did.

"Lapis actually... I—" I pulled away from her so I could stare into her eyes. It pains me so that these tears fell for my sake and I did all I could to wipe them off her face. I leaned in, pressing our lips together gently as I poured all of my love in this kiss.

I felt breathless as we parted. My chest thumped heavily inside my chest as I licked my lips, savoring the taste of her lips on mine.

"I love you Lapis." I said as I finally caught my breath, stroking the now gloppy locks just above my nape. I would be lying if I said that I'm not extremely nervous but I also feel a great amount of happiness as I finally said my feelings.  
 _  
Ooh how I longed to kiss those soft, plump lips since back then._

"I love you too Peridot..." I swear my heart is soaring right now. "… and that's why I don't want you to leave." I visibly deflated with that. Yes, I'll be leaving tonight… and that'll mean I'll probably never see Lapis ever again.

 _No…  
_  
The happiness that I felt at that fleeting moment caused the pain afterwards to be so much for me to bear but even if I were given the choice to redo that moment, I would still do it the exact way every single time.  
 _  
_"But we both know I have to go…" I stared down at the moving water beneath us, the tide sure have raised a lot. It must be because of the full moon. Sapphire said it's a window of a chance and I surely shouldn't miss it.

The two of us know that I have to leave but that didn't make it any easier. I looked at the ribbon that is tied around my neck, tucked on my collar. I pulled at one end, making it come loose.

"Here… this ribbon is specially tailored. There is no other cloth crafted the same as this one. If we ever see each other sometime soon I'd surely recognize this ribbon."

I took a hold of her hand and placed the ribbon in them. She smiled as she brushed her fingers against the fabric. "If you ever feel lonely, this would also be a reminder that I'm still somewhere… we might not be together but I'll always love you."

"Now you're turning really romantic. How come you've never been like this before." She teased even as tears started spilling down her cheeks before leaning in again for another kiss. "I'll think of this as a promise of reunion." Just in time, Pearl came to where we are.

"It's time Peridot. Sapphire is waiting." She wore a serious expression as she escorted me to the heart of the island. We walked in a considerably long and tense silence for some time. I was looking at the shoreline to pass the time and keep my mind of the whole thing.

"We're going to miss you." Pearl has her hand on my head once again, gently stroking the top of my spikey locks.

"I know… me too." I didn't know what else there is to say. We all knew that this will happen someday but all of us seem to have forgotten how sudden it would be and how much pain it would give us.

I didn't have the time to dwell upon these thoughts as I saw the entrance in Sapphire's lair, there was no coming back. As she have said, Sapphire has been waiting for me on her pedestal, her lover standing by her side.

Lapis emerged from the water tunnel as well, sparing me a worried glance before swimming towards the pedestal where Pearl also went and stood. All of them had a solemn expression as they waited for Sapphire.

"You have been a really kind company for us even as an outsider, Peridot. I bless you, that your journey be safe. We will miss you dearly." Sapphire dipped into the water, leading me to the center of the moon's reflection.

Everyone stood in utter silence, silently observing the ritual from where they are. I dared to look back at Lapis. Pearl have her arms around her shoulder as did her best to keep a straight face.

 _Lapis looked like she's about to cry again…_

The water shone brightly, engulfing me in its brilliant light. I closed my eyes, feeling something touch my forehead like it did before when I first met Sapphire.

"I'm sorry but I need to erase your memories…" My eyes flung open as I heard the whisper of Sapphire's grief-stricken words, seeing that a palm was rested on my forehead rather than a kiss that I experienced before.

"W-wha—" I couldn't even finish a single word as everything seems to distort. I can faintly hear Lapis shouting in misery as she reached out for me but Pearl held her back.

"Peri—!"

I blacked out once again.

-o-o-o-o-

The lights fade away as the full moon ended, engulfing the blonde land dweller in it. Not a single trace was left where she stood, for anyone who doesn't know better it could be said that she never even existed.

Lapis broke down, clutching at her chest as she continues to cry. Her sorrow-filled voice echoed throughout the whole room. Pearl cradled her head on her shoulder, stroking the crying mermaid's hair as a way of comforting.

Pearl took it upon herself to carry Lapis out of the water. With a small bow towards the other mermaid and the dragoness, they took their leave.

Sapphire sighed as she swam back to the base of her throne, a few sobs escaping as Ruby lifted her up and placed her on the pedestal before taking a seat herself.

"I didn't want to hurt them… ooh, poor Lapis." The sobs raked her body as she wept in sorrow. Ruby just remained at her side, wrapping her lover with a gentle hug as she cried.

"You did what you must, Sapphy. It is for the best." Ruby parted her lover's bangs, wiping the tears that are escaping with a finger. The mermaid sighed, finally getting her composure back.

"though I wonder… how come that human appeared in your vision…" Sapphire went back to her lover's arms, leaning her head to the other's shoulder. No human has ever appeared in her visions, not until Peridot and now this one called Jasper.

"Those two… there must be something special about them. I could tell." Sapphire knew that Lapis' fate must've been tied to Peridot and that is why she appeared in her vision, but she was extremely baffled by the appearance of the Amazonian woman.

"I guess it is not our concern now… I just wish the young scholar safety in her return." Ruby carried Sapphire to her quarters, the mermaid thought deeply about the implications of said visions but could not find any of the answers she seek.

She sighed tiredly, closing her eye as she mulled over the events. She felt fatigue was over her, slumber looming over her being as she laid down.  
 _  
I wish you well, Peridot…_

 _ **_*****_  
**_ _Kisapmata- a blink of an eye_

 _Lapis and Peridot's love was cut far too short UnU_


	7. Chapter VII: The Aftermath

_Peridot was a simple scholar who set out on a trip with her dear friend and captain of the ship, Jasper. What no one planned though is her disappearance during a typhoon that hit the ship. Would she meet her end underneath this cold abyss or she'll end up find a greater treasure that would change her entire life?_

 **PERIDOT'S POV**

 _ **Generic Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective owner._

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts_  
 _"Dialogues in memories"_  
 **_*****_**

 **Chapter VII: The Aftermath**

It was cold and suffocating… the water seemed heavy as it crushed me with its density and weight. I tried to move my arms to resurface but the added weight on my leg causes me to sink deeper into the abyss.

 _This is it…_

 _This is where I die._

I woke up in cold sweat, gasping for air as I held onto my chest where my lungs contracted painfully.

 _I'm… alive._

I felt around the soft blanket that is covering me. Somehow being in a bed feels so foreign to me, though the covers do look familiar. Not only the covers, the whole room looks familiar. I lifted the upper half of my body away from the comfortable bed, looking out in the open window beside me.

It's the port. Just as I was about to go down from the bed, the door suddenly opened.

"Ooh my God, Peri. It's really you." Jasper burst through the door, quickly making it to the bed and engulfing me in her bear hug just as usual.

"Jasper? W-what happened?" This situation feels bizarrely familiar… but also really different. I placed a hand on my temple as memories seem to pass by my mind in a blur.  
 _  
"Hey, you okay there?"_

A sudden unbearable wave of nausea hit me. I curled to myself, using both hands to cover my mouth. The warm feeling the memory first brought disappeared entirely, leaving me with the crushing weight of the ocean that entered every orifice on my head.

Jasper shouted for the nurses, rubbing my back gently to ease my suffering. The medical staff came into the door and did a couple of tests, making sure I was completely okay before taking their leave.

Even through the busy buzzing of the doctor and nurses as they came to check me, I can't hear a single sound. Everything seems to be moving so slowly and it almost felt like I was somewhere else entirely. I just had to blame the tiredness of my body for it.

Jasper stayed with me the whole time, she watched in concern at the side of my bed just a considerable distance so as to not bother the doctor and nurses treating me earlier.

I stared at Jasper, wanting to talk to her and ask her what happened but I couldn't help my eyes from closing, exhaustion seeping through my whole body.

"J-jasper…" Upon calling her name, she sat beside the bed and fixed the blankets so that it properly covered me.

"It's okay Peri. You need to rest. Let's just talk tomorrow okay? I'm just glad you're okay." Jasper whispered as she strokes my cheek with her hand. The action felt really soothing that it only further lulled me to sleep.

Jasper was still beside the bed when I woke up. She was leaning at her seat, her head dipped down as she slightly curled into herself. I could hear her snoring from where she sat, confirming that she is still asleep.

I rose from the bed, stretching a bit as I parted the curtains and opened the window facing the port. Sunlight poured into the room. I didn't know what I was expecting but the site of the lined ships and the busy market caught me off guard. It didn't feel normal to wake up to this.  
 _  
But… this is where I have lived all my life. What changed?_

 _"Well hello there, sleepyhead."_

I held my head as I felt another head splitting ache. What's up with these… memories? The voice sounded familiar but I can't seem to remember who owns it or where I've heard it. Again, I felt the raging ocean crashing waves onto me and filling my mouth with water.

I shivered. "You woke up earlier than me… that's unusual." Jasper stirred from her place on the chair, arching her back up to stretch which caused a few bones to pop.

"Well, I think I had more than enough sleep now." I looked back outside the window, observing the stores lining up the sidewalk. "Tell me… what happened exactly?" Jasper looked confused at first, rising up from her seat and walking towards me.

"That's supposed to be my line, you idiot. You're been gone for two months. We've been searching for you but we couldn't find you anywhere… people thought you're dead." She placed a hand on my shoulder to make me face her.

"And then suddenly it has been reported that you have been found in the beach at the other side of the island. You didn't have a single wound but your clothes seemed torn. You were just laying there unconscious.

Where have you been Peri?" I seriously gave it some thought. Where have I been? I tried to rake my memories for anything, any indication or clue about the past two months but I couldn't remember anything.

"I… I don't know." I felt tears welling up my eyes for some reason. A few drops fell unto my hands and just as Jasper saw them she engulfed me in another hug. She was kneeling down because of our height difference but she didn't complain, she merely pressed me harder onto her form.

"It doesn't matter, Dot. All that matters is that you're back and safe here with me." I sighed as I let myself sink further into Jasper. "You know what, why don't we go around town today? It's been months since I got to walk with you."

"That… will be nice." I said as I pulled away from her towering form, feeling the obvious coldness of the room all of a sudden.

It was a busy day by the docks as usual, or as usual from what I remembered. We met a few of her crew on the way, flocking us as they voice out their concern and thankfulness upon seeing me.

"Those guys were devastated when we couldn't find you when we docked." The tall woman pointed at her crew, the smile in her face dropping for a second as she recount the experience.

"Those guys? Ooh how heartless, Jasper, you didn't worry about me?" The whole crew looked at me in an interested yet surprised manner before turning to their equally shocked captain.

"O-of course I've been worried about you!" She blushed madly, quickly looking away as her cheeks burned. The people around us flinched with the sudden rise of her tone; opting to move a little bit further from the embarrassed woman.

Her crew all burst out laughing, some of them even nudging Jasper and wiggling their eyebrow. She waved them away, muttering profanities under her breath to cover her bashfulness. Lucky for Jasper, her crew decided to spare her any more embarrassment as they waved goodbye to the two of us.

"Look what you're making me say. I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat." She marched on to a restaurant, mumbling to herself as she tried to look like it wasn't a big deal.

I know Jasper probably grieved when I was missing… I just know she did. Knowing Jasper, she won't be someone to openly say so but I know she deeply cares about me and for that I am completely thankful.

I followed Jasper into the store, having a filling meal before walking around the town once more for the rest of the afternoon.

It was already near sun down. Jasper led me to the other side of the island for a change, maybe to the place where I was found. I stared into the beach, hearing someone giggle faintly as we got near the water.  
 _  
I know who this is…_

The voice seemed fleeting and I dashed to the ocean to chase it but as soon as the water touched my feet, I felt my blood went cold as I yelled in fear and jumped back. I could feel the sweat dripping on my nape as I stared unto the waves lapping into the shore.

My heart thumped frantically on my chest as I froze in fear. The water seemed to slowly creep closer to me. I crawled back, my screams getting caught up in my throat as if I'm already submerged in water.

"Peridot… Peridot what's wrong!?" Jasper offered her hand for me to hold onto as I stand. I quickly pulled myself up with it, kicking my already wet shoes off before burying my face into Jasper's chest.

"W-what's wrong Peri?!" Jasper stuttered as she nervously but carefully wrapped her arms around me, the action must've been pretty absurd coming from me that it baffled her.

I took a few moments to calm myself, the initial fear causing my throat to contract painfully in a way that prevented me from speaking, let alone from breathing properly.

"Let's just get out of here, Jasper…" Even as I said those words, I remained rooted on the ground. Not moving my head from Jasper's chest and not leaving her embrace.

Jasper heaved a sigh before easily lifting me up, allowing me to wrap my hands around her neck as she carried me back to my house. I remained pressed on her front, she reach down to take my shoe before beginning to march back.

"Is it fine if I carry you back like this?"

"Umu…"

"People are gonna see…"

"Umu…"

"Okay then, you big baby." Jasper whispered with such a soft voice, rubbing my back gently as she continued to walk. "I got you a book from the trip… I didn't know much about what stuff you want to get so I just took the thickest, nerdiest looking book I could find."

I answered with hums but Jasper didn't question me further. She was contented in telling lighthearted stories as we went and I'm actually pretty grateful about it. Jasper has been a very good friend to me for as long as I remember.

That was the last day I went near the ocean. Jasper was really worried about what happened but she chose to respect my wishes about the matter and left it at that.

I couldn't help the nagging feeling in my chest… like there was someone I have to meet— something pulling me to go near the ocean even with the fear in my heart. It nagged me to no end but I quench it down.

I continued my daily duties as a tactician, working day and night for my normal duties as well as my usual researches. It's not like I decided to lock myself in my library all the time, normally I'd still go around town but never have I ever set foot in the beach again.

It's been about a month since I got back from the dead as they would sometimes term it… but I felt incomplete… something is missing… I just can't put my finger on it.

I was on my way to my office when I passed by the beach. The sound of the ocean seemed to call unto me… but in a more literal sense I can feel someone calling. A voice that seems sooo familiar… yet so foreign at the same time.  
 _  
"Peri—!"_

I couldn't take it anymore… I need to get out of here. I picked up the pace and ran into the beach where I was found, wishing that whatever this nagging feeling in my chest would go away… and maybe I would meet the person who I am seeking…

 **_*****_  
** _i'm jumping the gun again aint i lmao  
i feel like ive cut alot of story time again n fast forwarded kek_


	8. Chapter VIII: Desolate Island

_Peridot was a simple scholar who set out on a trip with her dear friend and captain of the ship, Jasper. What no one planned though is her disappearance during a typhoon that hit the ship. Would she meet her end underneath this cold abyss or she'll end up find a greater treasure that would change her entire life?_

 **LAPIS' POV**

 _ **Generic Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective owner._

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts_  
 _"Dialogues in memories"_  
 **_*****_**

 **Chapter VIII: Desolate Island**

I absentmindedly kicked my fin on the water just beneath the rock that I'm sitting on, staring at the splashes that the action brought forth though my mind was really elsewhere. It's been about a month since Peridot has gone back to her home and I know I should be happy for her but I can't help but feel sad over the fact that she left.

A whole month... it feels like it has been such an excruciatingly long time since I last seen her but at the same time, the memories still feel so real and fresh that I sometimes doubt if it really has been that long. There was never a day that I spent not loving her or not thinking about her, I guess that is the part of me that kept me going even with the sadness that I feel with her departure.

I brushed my hand on the ribbon that she gave me, smiling a bit as I felt the fabric. I don't know what the purpose of this thing is so I decided to tie it around my neck like how Peridot used to have it.

How is Peridot? I would often wonder if she would think about me at times but I can't really tell for sure, after all I don't have any way to contact her. Our lives continued to move anyways, with me swimming around the island as usual and her probably doing some nerdy human things.

Ooh wait… It's not like I can't see her at all. I could go ask Sapphire to let me take a peek at her even just once. She has seen Peridot in her visions before, surely it would be possible to do it again. I hopped off the rock I was sitting on, calling for Pearl who was busy catching fishes with her trusty spear.

"I'm going to Sapphire's for a while, okay?" Pearl snapped out of concentration, her gaze softening as she waved me goodbye. Pearl has been nothing but understanding and supportive about the whole thing about Peri and I am very very grateful to her for that.

I returned her wave, waiting for her to turn back into her fishing before continuing on with my journey. I dove back down the island, going through by the same old tunnel I always pass by.

Would Sapphire allow me to see her? Is it even possible? Why didn't I ask sooner? A lot of questions filled my mind as I swam, nervousness and excitement filling me at the same time as I pressed on.

It felt like an eternity down there until I finally reached Sapphire's sanctuary. I poked my head out of the water, calling out Sapphire's name as soon as I resurfaced. I heard a yelp coming from the other mermaid's throne and saw Ruby roll down from it before falling unto the water.

"LAPIS! Why would you suddenly barge in here like that!" Ruby ascended from the water, shaking out her drenched locks before combing it back- her face was red with fury… or embarrassment?

Her face was so hot the water droplets evaporated into steam from her skin. It was a rather comedic scene, one of which I would openly tease the dragoness about if my focus was not elsewhere. I withhold the laughs and teasing comments for later as I pressed on about the matter that I wanted to ask Sapphire about.

"I'm sorry Ruby. I just want to ask Sapphire about Peridot… can we see her from here?" I fidgeted, twiddling my thumbs as I feel my face heating up with the question.

"Lapis—sweetheart, I'm sorry but I can't actually see humans. Well… I don't usually see humans. Usually it's just… creatures like us that I see… like Pearl who are in need of our assistance." I must've visibly deflated, because Sapphire immediately tried to give certain suggestions.

"Well, we could see her if she left anything of her possessions in here… but I'm sure she didn't so I got no other way to trace her."

"You mean like this?" I pointed at the ribbon that is securely wrapped around my neck. Sapphire looked at the ribbon in distress, she quickly made her way down the pedestal as she reached for the piece of fabric around my neck as if to completely confirm its presence.

"W-what is the meaning of this?! I told her specifically to not leave anything behind… ooh no."  
Sapphire quickly got out of the water, leaving a path of ice in her wake. She held her hands together to steady them but I still see them shaking a bit.

"Because she left something in here… it must've disrupted my incantations—it surely did. I told her to not leave anything here for a reason."  
 _  
What?!_

I left during the discussion about Peridot's return to her home so I must've missed it but Peridot is not one to forget details. She has always been the type to be particular about everything that she does- I'd even say that she's practically a stuck-up perfectionist. We both know Sapphire won't ask us to do anything necessary and yet…

"W-what happened to Peridot?! Sapphire—" That is when the realization came to me. Peridot saw how sad I was. She saw how I was extremely upset with her inevitable departure that she even disobeyed Sapphire.

 _For my sake._

"Sapphire… please. Let me go to where she is. Is there something I could do to help her? Please Sapphire." I pleaded with her, holding on to her arms as tears threaten to spill down my cheeks. I didn't mean for any of this to happen . I just wanted to be with her... and I cherish that she left something for me to remember her by but I never thought something bad could happen because of it. I need to make this right.

"Lapis… she wasn't supposed to remember you or anything about this island for that matter… She must have been really confused and scared all this time." Sapphire looked down, she probably didn't plan to elaborate the details about Peridot's return to her home to me because she knows I'll just be more upset.

I know she did it for my sake but this doesn't stop the small grain of betrayal that I felt. She kept everything from me. I was kept in the dark this whole time. While I was day dreaming about Peridot she was right there suffering because of my selfishness. All the things that we had, the love that we share… Peridot have forgotten all about them.

I quelled the anger in my heart rather quickly, there are much more pressing matters at hand. What I feel doesn't matter right now. All I need is to confirm that Peridot is okay.

"It doesn't matter Sapphire. It doesn't matter if she could never remember what we had… I just want to make sure she's okay." I felt the tears stinging my eyes as I held onto the fabric around my neck—the only remnant of Peridot's existence in this island.

I've been holding into this since Peridot has left, not even knowing that this dastardly thing could cost Peridot so much sadness and confusion… and she did it all for me.

Sapphire looked doubtful, the nervous expression never leaving her face as she stopped in thought. The other mermaid always know what to do at all times but judging from the panic in her features it probably means that this is something that she never anticipated.

She heaved a sigh before turning away from me and swimming back to where Ruby was eagerly waiting for her. I can tell that the dragoness have already grasped the whole situation just from the conversation that transpired between us.

"Okay… come, we need to prepare until this evening. It would've been better if we could wait for the next full moon but I'm afraid we couldn't wait for much longer. The damage that we did could turn permanent next full moon, we must make haste."

"I'll do everything I can Sapphire."

-o-o-o-o-

"Remember Lapis, you have the next full moon to complete your mission. Uugh why couldn't you have said this earlier? It was a full moon just two nights ago! No point in dwelling about it now." It looked like the other mermaid was talking and mumbling to herself rather than really addressing me.

"I understand Sapphire… sorry for the trouble." I reached down my now exposed nape before touching the ends of my hair which was now obviously shorter. I didn't know much about the rituals and all but Sapphire had to cut a part of my hair for it, in which she took the longer strands that reached down my back.

It must've been some sort of medium to take me back… like how Peridot's ribbon is inevitably pulling her back this island. I remember when Ruby would tell me Sapphire gets her powers from relationships.

Back then, I thought it was a less sappy way to put 'we find strength in each other' but now I understand… Sapphire's power IS from relationships, from how everything affects each other.

The other mermaid used to say that everything is connected in a way and that this connection is what ties us together even with the extensive distance and difference of each one of us. I didn't think it would be a more literal sense of the thing but here I am.

"Good luck Lapis. You need to heal Peridot before the next full moon, after that you would turn back into a mermaid… but if you wish to stay, you must do what your heart desires." It was a confusing statement to say the least. I didn't even know what's wrong with Peridot. How would I fix something that I don't even know? The condition for me to not turn back is also confusing.

 _What my heart desires?_

I nodded my head anyways, giving a small doubtful smile at the guardian's direction. Man, do I not look convincing. Good job, me. She gave me a small worried smile of her own, raising her hands towards my direction.

The moon's reflection shone brightly, engulfing me in its rays. I saw Ruby and Sapphire waving me goodbye one last time before the light took over my whole vision.

It felt like an eternity. I didn't know if I was conscious but it felt like I was floating, I can't feel anything around me but at the same time I feel like everything is… It's a weird feeling.

I didn't know how long it has lasted but all of a sudden the blinding light around me subsided, letting me open my eyes to look at the setting sun on the horizon. This doesn't look like that of the island… this is particularly different.

I felt my tail touch the beach… my tail… it feels different. I looked down and nearly fell on the rock I was sitting on. Instead of my deep blue tail what I found was… legs… human legs.

I reached down and run my hands on them, as if confirming if they're there and they're really mine. I could feel my own touch ghost on the skin of said legs and just then I was convinced that they were really mine. Wow.

I couldn't help but giggle, moving my legs in different directions in wonder. I have never thought in my whole life that I would be able to walk with two feet. This is insane! I never really voiced it openly but I've always wondered what it would be like to be able to walk with actual legs.

I took the time to run my hands on the rest of my body to feel all that has changed, also noticing that my complexion has turned to resemble that of a human's. The gills on my sides are gone and I feel no scales anywhere.

I hummed happily as I moved my legs back and forth. With this it'll be easier to find Peridot. I guess I would need to acquire the same thing Peridot uses to cover her whole body but that isn't really my main objective.

Finding Peridot would be of utmost importance right now.

That said, just for a few moments I would like to admire the view that this foreign place is offering. For some reason, I feel like staying here for a little bit will do me good.

I was merrily looking at the setting sun, tugging at Peridot's ribbon that is still tied on my neck when I heard steps.

These steps would sometimes give out a metallic thump in certain intervals… these steps… these familiar steps. I heard the steps long before I heard a riled up voice coming from behind me.

 _It can't be… this easily?!_

 **_*****_  
** _  
hello, you've waken up this dying college student with ya'lls faves n review_

 _thank you so much_


	9. Chapter IX: Stranger?

_Peridot was a simple scholar who set out on a trip with her dear friend and captain of the ship, Jasper. What no one planned though is her disappearance during a typhoon that hit the ship. Would she meet her end underneath this cold abyss or she'll end up find a greater treasure that would change her entire life?_

 **PERIDOT'S POV**

 _ **Generic Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective owner._

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts_  
 _"Dialogues in memories"_

* * *

 **Chapter IX: Stranger?**

I ran into the beach where the voice led me, hearing said voice slowly turn into giggles before being reduced to hums… no… someone is literally humming by the beach.

I stopped on my tracks upon seeing a woman seated on a rock. She was facing out in the ocean, which didn't allow me to look at her face but my attention was captured by her wavy shoulder length hair that seems to catch the wind as it danced with the gentle breeze, resembling the calm ocean with its deep blue color.

I slowly made my way to the mysterious woman, her humming being more audible as I go. I couldn't help but think how angelic her voice is… extremely captivating. She tilted to the side, showing her high bridged nose, her slender shoulder, collar bones and her… her…

I felt the blood rush to my face as my now slower pace once again turned into frantic running. I didn't care if she could hear my labored breathing or the loud thumping of my feet on the sand, I just need to get to her.

"HEY YOU THERE! LADY BY THE BEACH! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON THIS INSTANCE. HAVE YOU NO DECENCY?!" I screamed as I ran towards her, my voice catching the mysterious woman's attention.

She turned to fully face me, a dark blue ribbon the only piece of fabric that covers her whole being. I couldn't help but turn a blush harder at the sight.

I removed my coat and quickly draped it on her shoulders, leaving the blue haired woman speechless. I could see her eyes widen and light up in adoration. I swear I could see stars in her deep blue irises as she stared.

I began to mumble under my breath grumpily as I caught my breath to cover my embarrassment. I dared to take another peek towards the taller girl's direction, seeing tears well up her eyes.

"W-wha—"  
 _  
What is up with this girl?!_

She wiped the tears and gave me a small smile, confusing me further. I didn't even know who this girl is and she's crying in front of me like I'm some long lost friend.

"What's wrong with you, lady? And why are you hanging around in the beach na—" My gaze directed down from her face, landing on the fabric tied around her neck. It looked… familiar…

I took the deep blue ribbon in between my fingers, examining it's texture and tailoring. I turned one of its end around and surely enough, embroidered on it is the initials P.D.—MY initials.

This is not just a familiar piece of cloth… this is MY ribbon tied around this girl's neck. I stared in wonder.  
 _  
How in the world is MY ribbon in the possession of this beautiful exhibitionist!? She looks like a decent individual, why in the world is she naked in the beach?!_

I had so much questions running in my mind as I observed the ribbon that is surely mine. I turned my gaze back at her, to which she returned with a curious yet trusting look.

A breeze went past us and I notice her shiver, holding my coat closer to her form for some kind of shield from the coldness.

Whatever this woman's deal was, I couldn't just leave a woman naked in the beach like this, so I decided to do the most logical idea that my brain managed to produce—I held her hand and invited her to my place… definitely logical and DEFINITELY no perverted thoughts or motives what-so-ever.

"You can't stay here like this. I'll take you back to where I live and then you could tell me why in the world you're naked like that here." She merely nodded, squeezing my hand as she looked down and blushed.

 _Damn it. Why does she have to make this more embarrassing than it already is?!_

I felt my cheeks heat up again, tugging at the slender girl's hand in mine. She stood up unsteadily, awkwardly moving her legs to support her weight.

She stumbled before falling on to my chest, holding onto the fabric of my shirt. At this point I'm 100% sure she can feel my heart thumping wildly in my chest.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't think I can walk just yet." She said in a sheepish voice, leaning her head on to my chest to hide her reddened cheeks. It was extremely adorable… but this is a bit of a problem.

I looked down and saw how my short coat just barely goes past her waist. I took another layer of my clothing, thankfully I was wearing a tank top underneath my under shirt, wrapping it around her waist as a makeshift skirt.

Since she could not walk I did another of the most logical idea my brain managed to produce—I carried her bridal style, letting her wrap her arm around my neck for support. She didn't complain as I lifted her, even obediently holding onto me to further support herself.

Surprisingly, lifting her up has been easy which is rather surprising since I barely lift anything. I didn't even know I would have the capacity to actually lift her, mainly acting on impulse when I did so. But right there at that moment, I felt like everything is in its place… like lifting her up is the most natural thing in the world.

I don't know why this lady would trust herself with me like this but it was worrying to some degree. If I didn't come to her aid at that moment, would she gladly do so with some other stranger?

Though, I could probably link her ease to the fact that she is somehow related to me in some way, evident with the ribbon that is around her neck. The feeling of familiarity is not hers alone though, for even if I just met her today it felt like I've been in this kind of situation before and no, I do not carry random naked women to my place like this.

"Peridot." I heard her melodious voice once again, laced with embarrassment as her reddened cheeks further stressed. On another more worrying note, I didn't remember giving my name at all.

"How did you know m—"

"Thank you." Her voice seems so gentle and comforting, my thoughts just went flying out the window. She leaned her head on the crook of my neck, sighing contently as she did so.

Somehow it feels like, right here with this mysterious woman in my arms, is where I'd rather be and what I'd rather do than everything I was supposed to. I felt contented and whole. This has been what I have been missing since my return. It feels like she's the missing part of my heart.

It confused me to no end. I can't remember her no matter how hard I raked my memories but it feels like she's someone important… someone special to me.

I strode with the bluenette in my arms—away from the beach, past the usually busy port until finally reaching my home. The whole trip included me, who is doing her absolute best to not catch the attention of anyone and be thought of as a weirdo who is abducting a helpless lady, and said pretty lady in my arms.

I gently laid her down my bed, noticing how her chest rose and fell with her calm breathing… the damn woman has fallen asleep. How careless is she to do that?! I might not seem like I'm capable of harming her but—! She needs to take more care of herself.

I once again reddened like a ripe tomato. There is a barely clothed girl on my bed, sleeping defenselessly in all her glory. I ran my fingers on her face, observing how her skin was completely blemish less.

I pulled my hand back and sat on the chair beside my bed, fearing that I would wake the sleeping woman and make the situation a lot more awkward. I felt a sudden wave of exhaustion, leaning back into my seat.

There is no way in hell I'll be able to sleep on my bed beside this woman, so I decided to tuck her in and sleep in the same chair Jasper would often sleep in the past few weeks after I got back.

I stifled a yawn as I stare blankly at the window opposite me, the curtains were draped to prevent the light of the port from entering the room. My thoughts drifted to the absurdity of the situation, running the thoughts in my mind as I felt my eyelids grow heavier. I sunk back into the chair and dozed off.

 _-o-o-o-o-_

 _"I don't want you to go…"_

I woke up from my slumber, quickly shielding my eyes from the sunlight coming from the window facing the port. Damn it, I thought the curtains were not drawn back when I slept last night. I remember… It WAS NOT drawn back! T-then…

A cough suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts, any form of sleepiness complete gone as I stared at the towering woman leaning against the door. Jasper had a smirk on her lips but her eyes are dull and threatening.

"I knew I wasn't seeing things last night when I saw you enter. Care to tell who this woman is and why is she sleeping on your bed, Peridot?" I gulped. Her tone sounded calm but her aura in itself makes me feel like she'll eat me whole.

A million scenarios played in my head as I try to process and pick the best response that would properly explain the situation that would satisfy and convince Jasper.

It didn't help that she lowly loomed towards where I was sitting, her facial features darkening as she approached. I raised my hands in defense, pressing the chair further from the gigantic woman and onto the side of the bed where the sleeping maiden is peacefully residing with no care in the world.

Unfortunately, after a second impact of the chair colliding with the side of bed the blue haired girl stirred, sitting up the bed as she rubbed her eyes of the sleepiness. At that moment, I knew that my grave was finally dug for me. All I need to do is jump inside it and be gone forever.

The slender woman on my bed faced us, her cleavage and stomach visible from the obviously-too-small-for-her open coat that I lend her last night. I felt a heavy grip on my shoulder, the weight was enough to make my knees weak and all I could do is tremble in fear. I don't need to look behind me to know the expression Jasper is making.

"J-jasper, I-it's not what it looks li—HIII!" I finally looked behind me, seeing Jasper make a sinister expression. Her eyebrows are knit with her sharp glare. At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if I were to see a vein pop on the side of her head.

"Then explain and you better make it quick, ya nerd." Upon seeing the imposing figure threatening me, the woman on the bed latched on my arm and held onto the Jasper's arm.

"Let go of her, you brute! What did Peridot ever do to you?" She stood up in my defense, pressing her front possessively on my arm which only irked the buff woman standing opposite us.  
 _  
Ooh my stars, they're pressing on me. Soft mounds are currently pressing on my arm._

I shook my head as I cleared my thoughts, she's trying to defend me here! I cannot let my mind drift into such perverted thoughts right now, else her defense would've been a waste.

I raised my hands up in surrender, thinking of trying to calm down the other occupants of the room before they go beyond being at each other's throats and into something more violent and dangerous. I shivered slightly at the thought.

"Okay Jasper this is—" I stopped. I haven't asked her of her name. Fuck. I could feel the sweat on my nape slowly travelling down to my upper back. Jasper looked like she's about to open her mouth again when the blue haired girl spoke, her voice cutting the captain off.

"Lapis, Lapis Lazuli." She looked at me with a saddened smile before turning to glare at Jasper, who scoffed and crossed her arms grumpily.

"You didn't even know her name, Dot. How in the world are you able to keep this vile woman in your house?!" I can tell that Jasper is trying her very best to appear calm no matter how conflicted and angry she is right now.

"Vile?! How dare you—" Lapis was about to lunge at the taller woman but I held onto her arm that is wrapped around mine and gave her a smile, to which she willingly backed down only to pout in defiance.

"Jasper, trust me in this. I know what I'm doing. Lapis is a kind person, I just know it… no, I feel it." I clutched at my chest, feeling my heart that is beating rapidly, each pulse just calling out to the woman beside me. I've never believed in crap like love at first sight or being fated for each other, but now I felt just that.

The Amazonian woman merely sighed, ruffling her hair vigorously as she stood from her seat.

"Whatever you say Peridot… but you, I'll be watching you." She pointed at Lapis, who stuck her tongue out to Jasper, before walking out of the room and silently shutting the door.

I sighed as well, staring at the now closed door where Jasper walked out of. I know Jasper has always been a protective person but somehow she's much more riled up about this than usual.

I should talk to her about it…

Lapis leaned her head on my shoulder, causing me to shift my attention to her. As of now I need to know more about this mysterious woman, then I could probably convince Jasper more about this new development.

* * *

 _vacation is peeking right at the corner, same as all the deadlines and exams for finals_

 _tho hello, it's nice to be bacc n sorr for the huge delays UuU_

 _finally learned how to use the horizonal lines lmao_


	10. Chapter X: Being Human

_Peridot was a simple scholar who set out on a trip with her dear friend and captain of the ship, Jasper. What no one planned though is her disappearance during a typhoon that hit the ship. Would she meet her end underneath this cold abyss or she'll end up find a greater treasure that would change her entire life?_

 **PERIDOT'S POV**

 _ **Generic Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective owner._

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts_  
 _"Dialogues in memories"_

* * *

 **Chapter X: Being Human**

The first week with Lapis was just me trying to teach her how to walk properly. I don't know what kind of trauma happened to her that prevented her from walking but she would always have this determined look in her face when she practices.

Sometimes a certain crazy thought would just make its way in my brain, what if Lapis didn't really know how to walk? I'd always wonder why in the world I would think of a weird thought just like that but I feel like somehow it makes sense.

When Lapis finally learned how to fully move her legs to walk she looked at me excitedly, like she was the most successful person in the world. She stared at her legs in wonder, moving to where I was before enveloping me in a hug.

Somehow even these childish antics would make my heart beat faster. Seeing her sparkling eyes and bright smile would leave a fuzzy feeling deep in my chest… I'm falling in love with someone I have just met but it feels like I've known her for an eternity.

Lapis and I would sometimes talk by the port. She would say how much she loved the ocean, and to be honest it just fits her image so well with her deep blue eyes and blue hair. Sometimes I'd even call her a mermaid just cause it fits her and she would smile sheepishly as she stared at the vast ocean.

There would sometimes be a hint of sadness and longing in those orbs as she stared. She never told me much about her family background too or how she ended up in the island, only telling me about her kind guardians named Ruby and Sapphire and a dear friend named Pearl.

Somehow those names would strike a chord in my heart, things that usually happen when I'm with Lapis—a weird sense of nostalgia… a deep longing for something or someone, perhaps. I didn't know for what but it's there, always there.

After the accident months ago that wiped a part of my memory, nearly drowning in the ocean, I never really approached the beach but with Lapis' insistent nagging I would find myself near it anyways.

The blue haired woman would splash around in the water, holding up her blue dress, which we purchased with Jasper for the sake of making her appear decent— a lot more decent than when she was wearing my clothes, to prevent water from soaking it.

Lapis definitely belongs to the ocean. Somehow with the sight of Lapis happily splashing around in the water, I felt less threatened by the waves lapping at the shore.

"Peridot…why are you so afraid of the ocean?" The two of us are leisurely resting at the beach after an energetic swimming session for Lapis. Unlike my expectations of her being a mermaid, she struggled a lot and had like the smallest lung capacity in existence… well aside from me.

"I recently got into a small accident a few months ago. I got lost in the ocean. People thought I was dead… then I suddenly popped up. I can't remember what happened actually." I stroke my artificial leg absentmindedly, drinking in the peaceful scenery.

"I guess I always had the ability to get in trouble… the world just hates me so much." A mirthless laugh made its way past my lips. I raised my pants to show my artificial leg and the other girl wasn't even that surprised… as if she has known all along.

"The same happened when I was young. I don't remember much but… I lost my leg in an accident. That's why I needed this." I pushed on the lock and with a simple click, the metallic attachment popped out of its socket.

If Lapis wasn't surprised earlier, well now she's engulfed with curiosity. She reached out to touch the appendage, turning it in every angle in a very intrigued manner. I almost laughed at the childish wonder… Lapis is a very peculiar person.

"You're a very kind person Peridot. Even with all the things that happened to you, you still managed to be an amazing person." I could feel her shift a little bit closer, our shoulders almost touching until finally I felt her lean against me.

I hummed in response, just enjoying the peacefulness and the feeling having of her beside me. She passed my limb enhancer back to me, the look of yearning going back as she stared onto ocean, slightly tinted orange with the setting sun.

"Do you think you'll ever love the ocean?" She said in a small voice, refusing to look at me as her eyes remained glued to the shore where the waves are crashing.

"It will take time Lapis, but I don't think I could hate the ocean forever." She let out a breath before standing up, taking my hand into hers as she pulled me up.

"Come on, Peri. It's getting cold out." The warmth of her hands was enough to warm my heart but I stood up anyways, unrolling my pant leg down and dusting the sand out of the rest.

"It sure is. I need to sleep in early for tonight. Jasper is asking for my assistance in the docks tomorrow. I'd be away before dawn. Take care okay?" My side remained pressed onto her, making us share heat as the chilly ocean breeze whipped pasts us.

"I will. Let's eat lunch together… I'll wait for you." We walked back my house side by side, passing by the port. It was busy again today and the lights are just turning on one by one to illuminate the night.

How did I manage to find a sweet and gorgeous girl like Lapis? Maybe all those years of bad luck finally paid off and all the good things in my life compressed into a single being. I never thought I'd be this happy in my entire life.

And just like that, our house was in sight. We walked up the steps, separating for a while as I unlock the door, before leaning on each other again. I felt her hand slid into mine, as if making up for the small amount of time we had separated, squeezing my hand before finally letting go.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed too. It'll just be boring with you sleeping." Lapis sat on the bed, undoing the ribbon around her neck and placing it neatly on the bed. She started undoing the zipper on her dress and that was the time I turned my head away.

Thinking back in how we met, I have seen Lapis' naked body before but it doesn't mean that I could shamelessly look at her slender shoulders, her flat stomach and—YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!

It doesn't help that Lapis is not really that sensitive about the matter. She would sometimes undress even when I'm still in the room, like right now, and it's not helping my poor gay heart.

"I'M GONNA GO DRINK SOME WATER OR SOMETHING." I marched out the room and seriously grabbed myself a drink.

 _Ooh boy am I not thirsty._

I emptied the whole glass in one go, wiping the droplets of water on the corners of my mouth. Seriously this girl will be the end of me. If she pulls another stunt like this, I don't know if I'll be able to restrain myself.

I gave myself ample time in the kitchen to cool down before walking back to the room, seeing Lapis sitting on the edge of the bed, properly dressed as she combed her ocean blue locks. I quickly entered the bathroom and gave myself much more time to cool down.

When I got out the lights are already turned off, the light from the drawn back curtains the only source of light in the room. I tip toed to the bed, thinking that the blue haired woman must already be asleep.

I did my best to creep out of the room, but just when my hand has touched the doorknob I heard the girl in the bed call out to me.

"Hey. Why don't you… sleep here with me?" I saw her sit up the bed, the light casting shadows on her face as she pats the space beside her. "It's getting cold these days… wanna be cuddle buddies?"

She managed to cover that extremely embarrassing line with her aloof remarks and I couldn't help but smile, though I'm sure I might be covered in a mad blush once again. I made it back to the bed, slowly climbing on it and crawling underneath the blankets with the other woman.

"That is actually a pretty good idea, Lazuli." I leaned forward, making our forehead's touch and the contact seemed to ignite my whole body. It didn't feel cold at all, to be honest I feel like I'm burning.

"Goodnight Peridot." She said with a smile, closing her eyes as she relaxed under the cover. I felt her hand drape on my waist and ending up on my back, doing the same I pulled her closer to cuddle.

"Goodnight Lazuli."

* * *

 _eyy its a delayed update for krimus and advance update for new years_

 _hope yalls are havin happ holidays_


	11. Chapter XI: Stir

_Peridot was a simple scholar who set out on a trip with her dear friend and captain of the ship, Jasper. What no one planned though is her disappearance during a typhoon that hit the ship. Would she meet her end underneath this cold abyss or she'll end up find a greater treasure that would change her entire life?_

 **PERIDOT'S POV**

 _ **Generic Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective owner._

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts_  
 _"Dialogues in memories"  
_

* * *

 **Chapter XI: Stir**

The first thing I saw this morning was her sleeping face and I couldn't help but think to myself how lucky I was. I laid in bed for a few minutes, stroking my thumb across her cheeks as I admired her face.  
 _  
She have such long eyelashes… so pretty.  
_  
I withdrew my hands when I felt Lapis stir in her sleep, opting to slowly creep out of the bed to get ready for the day. Don't want an overly grumpy Jasper to scold me so early in the morning now, do I?

"I'm heading out." I said as I approached the bed one last time before I leave— _It's fine right? Just one is ok, right?—_ planting a kiss on the sleeping girl's cheek before quickly marching out of the door.

I jogged to the port, seeing Jasper… be Jasper, attracting the attention of men and women alike with her towering height and buffed up figure as she loaded large crates to her ship.

She turned to grab another crate, stopping in her tracks as she spotted me. I waved at her, to which she happily returned as she approached me, a crate still in her grasp.

"Good to have you out here Dot, you being with your lover or whatever all the time recently…" The tall woman laughed nervously about her comment, trying to cover her uncomfortableness with humor. I decided to let it slide for now.

"Well, I do think it's important to have some time just for us pals once in a while. Also she's not my lover." She gave me a look of disbelief and shrugged.

It's just almost about a month ago since I have met Lapis and that's a small amount of time of getting to know someone to finally ask them for a relationship, not that I would mind having Lapis as a lover… Rushing Lapis into the whole relationship would just raise the possibility of rejection so I'd rather not.

"So what's with all these crates? Will you be departing soon?" I gestured to the stack of crates that are still outside the ship, a little more than a dozen from what I can count.

"Won't be leaving in a week or so, but getting all the cargo ready is an important part of the preparation." She walked back into the ship to load the crate she's been holding since we have started our conversation, expecting me to follow as she does.

I looked back to the remaining crates, deciding to take one as I followed the captain into her ship. She had a surprised look in her face as she saw me carry the container with ease, giving me a lopsided smile as we walked side by side.

"Wow, looks like you've been gaining some muscles nerd. I can't believe I'll ever see the day that you'll willingly do a physical task such as this one. Did Lapis give you a good time?"

I looked down into the crate I was holding, tilting it slightly to observe its weight. "Meh, I've lifted heavier things. Lapis for one…" I heard Jasper try to stifle a giggle which she failed in doing so, murmuring a response to my answer.

"Maybe you're using your fingers way more than you usually do." I was only able to catch the implications of her statements after putting the crate down in the deck.

"Jasper! That is a subject that I would rather not comment on… how crude." I was tormented by a couple of knowing nudges, before Jasper is finally able to drop all the sexual innuendos she have thought of.

We managed to load most of the crates up the ship, working mostly in relative silence. I was down to my last crate when Jasper suddenly spoke up from her place on the deck, having finished her portion of the cargo faster than I did as expected.

"You love her, don't you?" The sudden shift in tone was a little bit off putting but I answered as casually as I have been doing so since we started talking.

"I do. I don't know Jasper, I have never ever felt anything like this in my whole life… it feels like I've known her all my life and it feels like we're made for each other." Thinking back to it, I probably would have never made such a statement months and months ago.

I don't know what happened with my few months of absence but a lot of people have told me that I have changed… a lot. Apparently I don't talk too stiffly anymore and I open up quite more often that I would do so before.

If the past me could hear what I just said… she would've thought that I was crazy or something and I can tell that even Jasper find my answer kind of unexpected. She gave me a small smile as she stood up and stretched.

"That's good then. Make sure to ask her out soon, Dot. If she ever gives you trouble you can always come to me. I'll be sure to teach that lass a lesson." Jasper made a display of her bulging biceps, folding her arms to 'show off the guns' as she would sometimes say.

"That won't be needed, you brute. Well, take care on your trip captain. Don't forget to get me a good book from wherever you're going." She waved me off in a dismissive manner, as if the request has gone in deaf ears.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever nerd." The tall woman gave me a final salute before continuing the rest of her preparation. Spending time with Jasper surely is fun. Since Lapis has arrived, I have done almost nothing that doesn't concern the ocean gem so a change in pace was refreshing.

Lately, Lapis has been asking to go to the ocean much more than usual. She would sometimes insist that I take a swim with her and trust me, I have tried but every time even the tip of my foot gets wet from the waves an uncontrollable fear seems to grip me.

She would look at me sadly but would drop the matter when I start to feel really uncomfortable and for that I'm kind of thankful. I made it back to my now shared residence with Lapis.

As usual Lapis greeted me as I entered the door, excitedly diving into my outstretched arms for a hug. I'm sure that Lapis has been itching to go to the ocean but she mostly kept her request to herself as she let me rest up, even offering on preparing lunch for us to eat.

Both of us know that she was in no way a good chef but she did improve a lot since I offhandedly gave her a book full of recipes sometime before. The thought in itself is endearing, going home to a hot meal after a tiring day of work that is— the food… I meant the food okay.

The rest of the afternoon went on uneventfully, though I could feel the constant peeks of Lapis in my direction. She would steal a glance, humming or drumming her fingers on the table as she pretended to be busy with whatever, only to glance once again.

"No need for all those silent pleads, Lazuli. Come on." Finally hearing the words she's been waiting for, the blue haired woman sprang out of her seat and quickly pulled me to the door.

"Hurry up Peridot! The sun is setting soon." She jumped around on her place as I went back to grab the keys for the house. Really, she always gets like this when anything ocean related is mentioned.

Through the taller girl's efforts, I found myself standing on the beach in what felt like a flash. Man, she must really be excited to go.

"Hey Peri, are you just going to stand there or what? Let's go." A sudden tug on my arm caused me to snap out of my thoughts, unfortunately the action caught me too off guard and I ended up stumbling onto Lapis.

I felt the world tipping forward, the surprised and slightly panicked look in Lapis' face filling my vision. I tried to catch myself, settling on holding her waist and flipping us over when I failed to do so in an effort to cushion the fall for Lapis.

Another turn of unfortunate events—we were right beside the water. We fell with a big splash on the water, which at least caused the impact to lessen, in the cost of our now soaked clothes. I was at least successful in flipping the two of us over, Lapis safety leaning on my chest as I enveloped her to a protective hug.

"Lapis are you okay?! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"I'm okay. How about you did you get hurt?" Lapis lifted her head up, looking at me with concern written all over her features. I lost myself staring in her eyes. Those dark blue orbs that seems like the calm ocean.

 _Thump thump_

I've… felt this before… What is this sense of déj _à_ vu?  
 _  
"Peridot I—"_

 _Lapis. I saw Lapis. I know it was Lapis but… when was it? Where were we?_

I can feel a pounding headache coming up as more events play out. Were they… memories? I surely don't remember them though. The more I think about it, the more painful my headache seem to get.

"Have we… met before?" I don't feel like I was the one talking. It's almost like I was watching from the event take place from outside my body. I can't feel anything.  
 _  
"Real funny Lazuli." Giggling, I hear giggling. I saw a unfamiliar scenery, a different beach… an entirely different place._

"Peri? Are you okay…?" Suddenly I was back as I felt a hand on mine from underneath the water—water… we're submerged in water... salt water.

Fear. All the fear went back and swallowed me whole. I was underneath the water… the ocean.

"no no NO!" I screamed as I stood up, shoving Lapis to the side as I scrambled out of the water. My clothes felt heavy as it clung to my whole form from the water that was absorbed into it. It felt disgusting, the remnant of the depths that once gulped me.

Lapis didn't say a thing. On the other hand, my mind was running in a few hundred thoughts in a second, jumbling up with one another and ending up as static noise in the mess. I held my head as the aching at my temples seems to double up.

I had to get out of here. I turned back and ran, not even looking back as I heard Lapis find her voice once again.

"Peridot, wait!" I heard more splashing in the water as I retreated. It didn't matter if she chases after me. All that matter is that I'm away from the ocean. I finally caught the sight of my house, which made me quicken my pace more.

Finally. I just want to go inside and forget all about this. If there was somewhere I would be able to calm down, surely, it would be in my own house, in my own room and in my own bed.

"Hey Pe—" I ran past Jasper who was standing outside, just a few steps from my door. I didn't even bother to greet her as I shakily took my keys and opened the door. In my haste, not even bothering to fully close it as I scrambled inside.

I sat on the floor just beside my bed, my back leaning onto the edge as I hugged my knees and curled up. I took the time to think of what happened and the fear that constantly gripped me this past few months.

It was all confusing. I'm pretty sure that I am afraid of the ocean, after all the last memory I had before my disappearance was the drowning but more than that I feel the constant fear of what I don't know.

What happened to me in my absence? It just feels like I forgot something really important and my soul could not stand existing without the missing piece. I feel like my whole existence is being torn apart.

I heard a light knock at the door followed by the gentle opening of it.

"Peridot…" Lapis sounded so small and careful, opting to stay by the doorway instead of approaching me in my place by the bed. "I… I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I—"

"Tell me Lapis. What are you? You suddenly came in my life and changed me forever… I don't know what's happening anymore Lapis. I'm scared." I glanced at Lapis, seeing how her eyes refused to meet mine. I can clearly see her reluctance.

"Peridot..." She cut herself off with a sigh before continuing. "… okay. I'll tell you… but seeing as you are now I don't think that you'd believe me." She took a step forward, moving away from the shadow of the door to which she was hiding behind.

"The day you nearly drowned in the ocean, I saved you. I took you to the island I reside in together with my guardians and my friend. I'm a mermaid, Peridot." Another step was taken and I can't help but press myself back into the bed, attempting to provide more distance between the two of us.

"We took care of you until you healed and in time we fell in love with each other." Lapis knelt in front of me, taking my hand as she continued her story which I both let her do.

"But there came the time you had to go… and we couldn't stand it so you gave me your ribbon to keep even with Sapphire's instruction to not leave anything behind." I felt her hand gently land under my chin, taking it to tilt my head up to meet her gaze.

"It caused your broken memories about our time together and I came here to try and help you. I don't have that much time left… If I failed to do so soon we won't see each ever again. Please, let me help you." This was all too much to take. Lapis is a mermaid? And she's telling me that I loved her even before we met in the beach?

It would explain a lot of the familiarity I had when I was with Lapis but I'm a scholar for heaven's sake. I couldn't just believe in that kind of fairy tale in a heartbeat. It was the fear of the unknown that gripped me, the uncertainty and the doubt about the whole story.

"On the next full moon I'd have to go. I can't stay any longer. Please Peridot, just trust in me." She said in a pleading tone. I tried to read into her, staring deep into her eyes.

"Lapis, please just let me be for a while… these are so much for me to take in in a single moment." I can't just accept it all in face value and so I decided to do what I do best, think.

Lapis retreated without voicing any complaint, which contradicts her expression as she walked out the door. I saw her take a final glance before I lost her completely, shortly after I heard the shutting of the door which indicates Lapis' departure from the premise.

I just need some time to organize my thoughts and think. For all the time I had spent with Lapis, she gave me nothing but happiness. I wish to the stars above that they would give me guidance about this whole ordeal…

* * *

 _in celeb of the season finale banzai ey_

 _Thank you for all the reviews_

 _and Nautilus21, yes the umu was more of the sound that peri made back in chap7 ahaha_


	12. Chapter XII: Confrontation

_Peridot was a simple scholar who set out on a trip with her dear friend and captain of the ship, Jasper. What no one planned though is her disappearance during a typhoon that hit the ship. Would she meet her end underneath this cold abyss or she'll end up find a greater treasure that would change her entire life?_

 **JASPER'S POV**

 _ **Generic Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective owner._

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts_  
 _"Dialogues in memories"  
_

* * *

 **Chapter XII: Confrontation** _  
_

The conversation I had with Peridot has been in my mind the whole day. She was so sure about that girl named Lapis Lazuli but in all seriousness I can't find it in myself to trust her.

 _She reeks._

She enters our lives and suddenly Peridot is all over her? It just feels so weird and rather than love at first sight it feels more like some kind of enchantment—a siren's alluring song. Now Peridot couldn't tell, but I sure can.

With that thought in mind, I walked towards Peridot's house which is also now the house of the said mysterious lady. I wanted to talk to her about the whole thing and see her side of the story, then probably I could see her as trustworthy… or otherwise.

I saw Peridot running in the distance, her usually well-kept hair droopy and some strands clung to her face. I noticed how she was wet, head to toe, and smelt the saltiness of the sea water went closer to where I stood.

"Hey, Pe—" She ran past me without a word, hurriedly pulling out her house keys and opening the door in a panicked matter. She didn't even close the front door properly in her hurry. I was about to go inside when I also caught sight of Lapis who is also running.

"What the fuck is happening here, Lapis!?" She looked sad as she walked closer to the door rather than stopping by me, the same way Peridot did so as well.

"Sorry, Jasper. I'll come back to you in a minute… please." I could feel the rush in her tone, so I grumbled and crossed my arms but chose not to stop her.

She gave me a small bow as thanks before going inside the house herself. A few moments passed with not much movements in the house. Even with my heightened hearing, I couldn't hear the whispers that they are exchanging inside.

It took a while before Lapis went out of the house again, gently closing the door behind her as she left. She straightened up a bit as she looked at my direction, walking slowly as if to stall time.

She grabbed my arm as she walked passed me, yanking on it as she directed me away from the house. "Not here. Peridot needs to think by herself." She sighed as she continued pulling me to a more hidden part of the port.

She looked out at the ocean, closing her eyes as she felt the breeze. I stood away from her. I don't know what this girl is planning but I'm not having any more of this.

"So what are you doing here you siren?" I gnarled as I spat the sentence out. She was taken aback by either the anger in my voice or the fact that I know what she is. I guess it was a bit of both.

"Mermaid. Also, how did you know?" She had a hand on her temple, finally turning around to face me before also crossing her arms.

The nerve of this girl to suddenly start asking when she's clearly the one who needs to answer a lot here. Whatever, maybe knowing what I am could inject fear in her and so maybe she won't dare lie to me anymore.

"I can smell you, lady. Each and every day your smell becomes more intense. It's the same scent I caught on Peridot when she was first found by the beach." She had a look of disbelief, almost making me want to laugh.

 _I've known all along, after all…  
_  
I wanted her to know, wanted her to realize that she's not the only one and in this place surely she is no match for me. I gripped my head, feeling my horns emerging out of my skull.

Years and years of keeping them in has caused the transformation to be a lot painful that I remembered. I clenched my teeth as the horns finally reached its full length, blowing out a puff of air from my nose—clearly fitting for what I am, a tail snaking its way out.

"Y-you are… wait… A minotaur? B-but Sapphire told me your kind was—" She gasped, a hand covering her mouth as she continued her sentence under her breath. "That's it… so that's why Sapphire have seen you in her visions."

I don't understand what she's saying and to be honest I don't give a damn. I just want her to fuck off Peridot's life. "Release her from your spell, mermaid." I stood tall, further stressing the height gap that we already have.

"I didn't put any spell on her! She did this to herself willingly but unconsciously. Ugh." She groaned as she once again help her forehead in irritation, a headache probably surfacing from all of these.

Either way, she didn't have a choice in the matter. She **had** to tell me what happened else she'd be the one to be facing the consequences. Seriously, I don't have the patience for all of this, but did my best to wait it out until the blue haired girl was finally calm enough to tell me.

She told me who she was, where she was from and how she got connected to Peridot. I have never really known of other special beings such as I am so the whole story was a bit sketchy to me. The few months that Peridot has gone missing, all of them has tallied out though.

I also remembered stories from other ship captains about a certain place of unnaturally strong winds and uncharted waters that seem to be like that in her story. I didn't want to believe it but her story is starting to be more and more plausible.

"I'm here to help Peridot out, okay? I saved her from drowning that night she fell in the ocean. I even nursed her back to health—for stars' sake!" She took a few calming breathes before continuing.

"Please, I don't have any time left. You have to let me do this else Peridot will be like that forever." She was pleading now, presenting all that she feel for Peridot in the hopes of convincing me.

There was nothing to lose really. I could just put my fate in her and if she decides to betray us, I would take it upon myself to answer her betrayal in kind.

"Make sure you keep your word, mermaid. I'm sure you know of the consequences, otherwise…" I took a deep breath and pull my horns and tail back, groaning as the numbing pain settled down.

She merely stared at me with an uncomfortable look in her face. I sat on the edge of a rock just by us, watching the waves crash on the shore.

"How did you get here? I was told that your kind got…" Lapis sat beside me, moving her legs back and forth over the ledge. The action is somewhat entertaining, specially knowing that she's a mermaid.

Heck, she must've been pretty stoked to have a pair of legs. Shows how we often appreciate things that we don't usually have. A fish tail would be dope, but I think she won't agree with how amazing I think they are.

"It's a very long story. Not really the best time to talk about it…" I wasn't ready to disclose something so personal and something so painful to me.

 _I don't want her to see my shame._

And so I held on to it. Maybe… maybe when she really manage to help Peridot, then I'll have enough trust in her to bring forth the courage for this discussion.

"I understand… I'm sorry for asking something so personal." She had an apologetic look on her face as she sat there awkwardly and I couldn't help but feel like a bad guy.

"Hey, just be sure to help Peridot. If you don't, I swear I'll give ya hell." I give her a small bump on the shoulder to prove my point, to which she winced a bit.

"Yes captain. Give me some slack here, I'm already in a deadline you know." She sighed, burying her head on her arms once again. This time she stared down at the beach since the sun has already set, making the sky turn darker in its absence.

She suddenly stood up, almost losing balance on the ledge as she did so. Luckily, I was able to hold her in place.

"What the heck, woman. Do you want to get yourself killed?!" She didn't seem to be listening though as she stared down onto the beach. I turned my attention to where she was looking at and saw it— it's Peridot!

What is that fool doing in the water.

* * *

 _I mean what am I without my mandatory Jasper POV flashback chapter_

 _I recently just realized I've made it somewhat of a thread on my thingy, I swear I'm breaking off of it_


	13. Chapter XIII: Answer

_Peridot was a simple scholar who set out on a trip with her dear friend and captain of the ship, Jasper. What no one planned though is her disappearance during a typhoon that hit the ship. Would she meet her end underneath this cold abyss or she'll end up find a greater treasure that would change her entire life?_

 **PERIDOT'S POV**

 _ **Generic Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective owner._

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts_  
 _"Dialogues in memories"_

* * *

 **Chapter XIII: Answer**

Everything was in a total standstill—at a total loss. Since Lapis has left all I've done is think about all the information that she has given me.

To suddenly be told all that, surely I'm being reasonable in doubting. The day that I last went with Jasper to sail I fell down in the water, I know that much is true, but what happened after that is a total mystery.

I have been gone for a long time, meaning at some point I was conscious. Either it be washing up on the beach of an island or floating around the sea, without medical equipment or food intake I would've died long ago.

It only made sense that someone took care of me and fed me, not really implying that it is something as magical as a mermaid though.

I remember the first time that I saw the most definitely human Lapis. She wore a ribbon that had my initials in it, which further prove the point that she has met me before.  
 _  
Why did everything have to be so complicated. Ugh, if only I could remember._

I groaned as I held my head that is already hurting from all the thinking. Why did Lapis suddenly have to say all these things to me?

Never in the month that I have been together with her has she made me this frustrated. Sure she would sometimes cause trouble and be a pain when she wants to but she always cares about how I feel.

She always… yeah, she does.

Thinking back to it, this past month has been the happiest I have been in my life. Not that being with Jasper isn't fun, but having someone that you can call your lover is another thing entirely…

wait… lover. Have I always thought of Lapis this way? I really like her but that would be a decision for the two of us to make, not just me.

She did say that we were in love before I left… does that mean she feels the same way about me too?

I can feel the excited thumping of my heart as I thought of Lapis…  
 _  
Lapis…_

Does it even matter? I didn't need my memories to know that I love her now and she did nothing but make me happy this past month. I still don't think I'm wrong for being so reluctant, but at least I know what I am feeling right now is not a lie.

I was scared, and because of the fear I went ahead and pushed Lapis away. Even after she told me she'll help me too. I want to believe her, to believe Lapis who has brought joy to me.

All I have to do is to believe. For once in my life I'd like to set aside the calculating logic that I have clung into all my life, for once I want to know what it feels like to let my heart lead the way.

I need to find her, there's not much time— _time_.

 _"On the next full moon I'd have to go."_

 _The next full moon… next… tonight is a full moon!_

"Ooh no." I quickly stood up, noticing the orange tint that the sunlight cast against the gap between of the curtains.

The sun is setting.

She said that she'd have to go. I don't want us to part ways like this, when I have clearly hurt her because of my fears. I need to find her.

I don't know how it will happen but surely if she's going to turn back into a mermaid she'll be in the beach. That's the most logical answer.

The beach was a long walk from the house, I wouldn't have enough time to search elsewhere if she isn't there.

I feel the panic settle in me as I ran, not even caring as the loud thumping of my prosthetic caught the other's attention. I just ran.

Even when the joint where my artificial leg is latched on started to hurt, even if my lungs burned in exhaustion, I just kept running.

 _Please, please be here Lapis. I don't want to lose you_

-o-o-o-o-

"Lapis! LAPIS!" I frantically called out to her, walking farther and farther out. Surely if she was leaving this is the place she'll be right?

Anxiety filled my mind once again as I thought about the possibilities. What if she went somewhere else? I don't want it to end like this, I'm sure I've hurt her enough earlier.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Don't disappear on me like this, not without saying goodbye at least." I couldn't help my voice from trembling. I took breaths to keep myself from crying, the fear makes me want to do so but I steeled myself and pressed on.

I weaved through even as I began to tire, it was getting harder to walk in as I continue on but I won't let it stop me. I need to find Lapis. I stopped to catch my breath when heavy footsteps caught my attention.

Lapis was on the shore.

She looked straight into my eyes, a mixture of worry and fatigue in her face. She looked like she ran from wherever, barely stopping to rest as she quickly marched to where I stood.

I wiped the my eyes with my sleeves to stop the tears about to fall down my cheeks. I'm just… so relived but at the same time I felt frustrated.

"Damn it. What gives Lapis?! I thought you've gone away." I couldn't help but frown at her as the two of us started to walk towards each other.

"Whoever told you I was leaving, you dork?" I was so worried damn it and here she was talking like this is all some kind of joke, letting out a laugh as she looked at my expression.

Now I was fuming, marching towards the blue haired woman with intense displeasure that I wish she would at least notice. She continued walking towards me anyways as she met me halfway.

"You, you idiot. You told me you'd be gone in the next full moon and guess what tonight is. A fucking full moon, dummy." She looked confused for a little bit, taking some time to think about what I said before looking up in the sky.

What stared back at her is the moon, up in the sky with all its fullness and glory.

 _Don't tell me she forgot that it was today…  
_  
The information settled into her, finally, as she gave me a look of worry and began panicking.

"W-w-what do we do?! I don't even know how to do this! I know I need to help you but how do I help you get over your fear of… the ocean…" Her sentence was cut short as she stared down, to which I followed her gaze with mine.

The waves were gently sweep past the two of us, the seawater reaching a little bit above my waist from where I stood.

 _Ooh…  
_  
"You did it… you did it Peridot! You're not afraid of the ocean anymore!" She gave me a bright smile as she walked closer to hold my hand. I didn't even realize that we were this far out the shore. "You aren't now… are you?"

I took a few shallow intake of air as I continue to look down in the water. It still felt a tiny bit uncomfortable but with the feeling of Lapis' hand on mine, just having her here make it better.

"I… I just felt so bad thinking that you're going to leave me behind that I…" I held a hand to my chest as I felt it throbbing in pain. Just thinking about it made me feel horrible that I couldn't help but make a pained expression. "I didn't want to lose you Lapis."

Pulling me gently for a hug, she cradled my head with one hand as I buried my face on her shoulder. I closed my eyes as I listened to the sound of the waves gently rolling to the shore.

For a long time in a while I felt at peace near the sea. I felt oddly calm… a great tranquil washing over me. Where have I felt this before…  
 _  
"May you be blessed, human, for the path you are taking comes with challenges. And also, please take care of Lapis"  
_  
S…Sapphire. Yes, that's exactly how the presence of Sapphire felt. Who is-  
 _"Uhm I'm Lapis, Lapis Lazuli. Though I guess you already know that…"_

 _"Peridot I—"_

 _"… I don't want you to go."  
_

 _"I love you too Peridot."_

All in a flash, the memories I have from the island came back to me. Pearl, Sapphire and Ruby… I remember them all now and most importantly my time with Lapis…

I couldn't stop it as unshed tears made their way down my cheeks as I fondly looked back in each and every memory that I have lost. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Somehow, everything feels so clear now and the pain that constantly plagued me since I got back is completely gone.

I felt Lapis shift closer and felt a peck on the top of my head, where she continue to nuzzle as I talked. "Hey… I saw Sapphire. Back when I first met her… I remember it now…"

She looked into my eyes and then it was her who turned teary eyed. She took my hand in hers before pressing it onto her cheek and giving it small pecks.

"We did it Peridot… welcome back." There was unbridled joy in her voice as she continued to pepper my hand with kisses. The sound of our giggles breaking the calm quiet that the sea had.

When the laughter finally died down and we were left back in the quietness of the night time beach, the heavier matters started to settle in my head.

"What about you… would you stay here with me?" She opened her eyes to meet mine, a hint of sadness evident in them. No… please… don't tell me…

"Peri, I have to go." I felt my world crumbling. Just like before, we must separate once again… and just when I managed to gain my memories back too. Ooh stars, why must you be so cruel?

"I don't even know what Sapphire means when she told me—" I cut her off by taking a hold the front of her dress, pulling her forward to plant a kiss on her lips. I felt her wrap an arm around my waist as we both savored the kiss. She smiled as we parted, capturing me to an embrace once again.

"It's still as amazing as our first kiss." And it was, if not much more amazing. I wanted to give her my all. Even just one night, just this once I'd like to experience all of her and I want her to experience all of me.

"Peridot, I love you." She gave a small smile before she suddenly lifted me up in her arms, much like how I would do so when we were still back in the island. I couldn't help but yelp in surprise as Lapis merrily laugh while she carried me.

I wasn't a fool though, I clearly saw the tears that are welling in her eyes. I wanted to be happy, just for this short time but the knowledge that it'll all end soon makes everything bittersweet.

We basked on the moonlight, a far too gentle reminder of yet again a painful separation. I leaned forward and rested my forehead on hers, closing my eyes as I whispered words that I've been meaning to tell her once again.

"I love you too, Lapis… I love you soo much." I felt her breath hitch as I said those words and I couldn't help but feel proud and happy that I could elicit such a reaction from her.

She was dazzling. I swear she looks like she is glowing underneath the moonlight. She carefully let me down, swiping tears that continued to flow freely down my cheeks. She was glowing, literally glowing.

I stared in surprise, a look that Lapis mirrored herself.

"W-whaa?" I stared in confusion as the luminous layer that cling on to our form explode to golden specs of light. The small dust-like specs gave off a comforting feeling, heavily reminding me of the mermaid guardian that remains in the island far off the sea.

"Sapphire told me… in order to stay here with you I'd need to do what my heart desires and right now, there's nothing in this world I'd desire more than to be by your side—to hear you say how much you love me."

"She really did see right through everything, didn't she?" I smiled as I reached out to touch one, thinking fondly of how Sapphire still takes care of us even through the distance that separated us.  
Lapis looked around in wonder at the light, steadily float around us before drifting slowly with the wind.

"Hey." I held her hand into mine, leaning into her shoulder as we watched the light disappear into the horizon. "Let's go back home."

"Yeah… let's go home." Hearing these words brought me absolute joy, so much joy that I couldn't stop the wide smile that tugged on my lips. I intertwined our fingers before giving a small squeeze of reassurance.

* * *

 _guess who's alive again. itsa me._

 _so yeaaah. the ending got super delayed and this is the last chapter of the fic ahaha_

 _the next ones r kind of like extras so there's that_

 _thank you for being patient with me_


	14. Extra Chapter: Sunrise

_Peridot was a simple scholar who set out on a trip with her dear friend and captain of the ship, Jasper. What no one planned though is her disappearance during a typhoon that hit the ship. Would she meet her end underneath this cold abyss or she'll end up find a greater treasure that would change her entire life?_

 **LAPIS' POV**

 _ **Generic Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective owner._

"Dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts_  
 _"Dialogues in memories"_

* * *

 **Extra Chapter (Chapter XIV): Sunrise**

I groaned as I covered my eyes from the sunlight that managed to sneak past the still drawn curtains. Seriously, the next thing that I'll do in this household is probably board that window up…

"What do you think you're planning to do with my window, Lazuli?"

I rubbed the sleepiness off my eyes as I stared at Peridot, standing by the bed. She had her sleeves rolled up with a cup of coffee in one hand, implying that she's been up preparing breakfast.

"Good Morning sweetie, looks like breakfast is looking good today." I said as I rolled around to face her and stretched, the sleep drunkness probably not completely out of my system yet.

As expected the blonde lit up like a tomato, spluttering nonsense before making it out of the door. I mewled as the softness of the bed seems to lull me back to sleep, burying my head to the pillow that I deemed is Peridot's.

"Hey, where are you going. Get back in here so I can have my breakfast in bed." I laughed as I heard Peridot groan loudly from outside the room, the door kept open to allow me to peek out. I stood up and silently made my way behind her.

"If you don't get up now you're going to be late for work, I swear one of these days…" Peridot trailed off as she continued to busy herself with the pan that contained our currently cooking breakfast.

I carefully hugged her from behind and leaned in to sniff slightly on her hair. "Yep, it even smells delicious, Dot. I can't wait to dig in." I smile as she leaned on my form, letting out a soft sign.

It was endearing that she still takes the time to cook for us all the time even with her busy schedule and I swear I've been trying to get better at it as well but my schedule isn't really as free as it used to be.

I started working with Jasper as her navigator and weather consultant, both which requires me to further study a lot of things like maps, compasses, and all that stuff but Jasper has been nothing but patient with me.

As grumpy as Peridot is when we take her to some of our trips, Jasper is still thankful to me that the young scholar is able to accompany her once again in her journeys to which I attributed her extreme kindness to me.

Jasper was even kind enough to train me to swim properly. Though she did laugh a lot at the irony that she needed to teach a mermaid how to swim. If she ever gets herself a mermaid tail, I'll be sure to laugh at her when she flails around like a fish out of the water. Well that's kind of another weird ironic statement right there.

Ooh, my tail? It's been months since that particular full moon that brought Peridot and I back together. We waited anxiously until the morning, afraid that I'd suddenly grow my tail back in the middle of the night, but nothing happened.

I thought back to the time where Sapphire told me about my heart's desire. Maybe that was what I really wanted, to be together with Peridot, to hear those words that she told me that night.

To be honest I can't be entirely sure, but I am more than happy for the fact that I could continue being with Peridot. It didn't stop the constant fear that plagued us for the next few nights but we got over it through time.

Sometimes I can't help but miss the island though. "Peri…" She merely let out a low hum in response. "Do you think we can visit Sapphire sometime?"

"I know they'll be happy to see you if we did visit, but I don't think it's really that safe. We don't want anyone to know about the island and potentially endanger them."

I went silent for a moment before lifting my head up as an idea entered my mind. "Why don't we travel, just the three of us. Sapphire already knows about you and I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see a minotaur!"

Aah yes, Jasper was able to tell Peridot who and what she really is, and the story of how she really met her. I made sure to listen in of course, but it is a story that I'd rather tell some other time. As expected, Peridot didn't really blame her for anything though she did felt silly not being able to tell that she knew so many special beings.

She gave me a small smile as she ruffled my head, one hand carrying a plate with our freshly made breakfast. "Truly you are a woman of wonderful ideas. Maybe sometime. For now, get ready or Jasper would come knocking down our door to ask for you."

I obediently went to my seat and stared at Peridot who was still busy finishing her preparations. If not for that faithful stormy day when I saved Peridot's life I wouldn't find this happiness.

It is a choice that I gave up my past life to retain my humanity but given the chance, I can see myself doing it all over again with no hesitation. There is so much more to discover and a lot more journeys to be made.

"Hey, I love you." Peridot looked a bit surprised with the randomness but smiled warmly at me anyways.

"I love you too, Lapis."

As of now I'm just happy to hear these words from the one I love.

* * *

 _Just an extra something for the wait_

 _the last legit chapter was first written in Lapis' perspective and this was a part of it_

 _I didn't want to scrap it so here it is_


	15. Extra Chapter

**Extra Chapter:**

 _It was an old tale ye, back when I was still a youngin._

 _Minotaurs were described as blood thirsty beasts with no intelligence or reason and because of that we were hunted. All of the remaining minotaurs have went into hiding, a panic that had me separated from the rest._

 _I'd often prey on small animals because I didn't have the strength to catch bigger ones. They are a pain to catch though, being small and agile that most of the time I end up empty handed._

 _It was one if these desperate times that I saw her. Well I picked up on her scent and followed it to hunt, but when I saw what the scent was I had a moment of doubt._

 _A small human, wandering alone in the forest. Unlike most that I have seen before she wasn't crying and was just looking around in deep curiosity._

 _I went forward to attack and upon hearing my steps she looked at my direction. She looked directly at me, remaining where she stood as we stare each other out._

 _I expected her to scream and run away, much like all the humans did when they saw beings like me, but this one—nah, she went closer and even dared touch my nose. I snorted into her hand, to which she drew back a little and laughed._

 _Legit, here I am starved and in near death and this human is making a mockery out of me. I carefully watched as she finished with her fits of laughter, observing as she reached inside her bag and… is that food?_

 _She pulled out a tasty smelling thing from her bag and laid it down on the floor with a handkerchief. She motioned for me to take it in which I happily did, ripping the thing to shreds with ease._

 _She just sat there while I ate. She told me stories about herself and her family, about the humans and all that stuff. I didn't really care, all that matters is that I'm not gonna sleep hungry tonight._

 _She left as I was about to finish my food, placing a hand on my horn before disappearing out in the forest._

 _I thought that was the first and last time that I would see her but she came the next day. She was carrying a different kind of food, in which she once again set down a handkerchief for me to eat._

 _It went on for a few days, with her just talking to me while I eat. When my mood is particularly good, I would let her touch my head to give me a few pats._

 _Through time I got a little bit curious of the human civilization. I know that if I didn't have these horns I would probably pass an actual human, but going out there is a risk I'm not willing to take after all I know that most of the humans will not be like the one that I've encountered here._

 _It has been a usual occurrence that she would visit, but all of a sudden she stopped doing so. I kind of got worried but what is there for me to do. It went on for a few days until again I was starving and was nearly dead._

 _It was a mistake to have relied on that human. That was so stupid of me, but there is nothing else I can do. I should probably go back to hunting small animals. Just as I was about to go back into the deeper part of the forest I caught a scent._

 _It smelt like that of a juicy meat, hot and ready for the taking. I couldn't stop myself, I sprinted into where the scent is. Moving in closer and closer until I saw one innocently laying on the floor._

 _The kind human entered my mind once again, remembering how she set the food down on a handkerchief for me to eat. Clearly this was not her, evident by the meat that is thrown haphazardly on the ground._

 _Why should I care where it came from anyways. I went in for the kill and just as I was about to reach it I heard the voice that I've been hearing recently. The small human has lunged at me, causing me to move back by instinct._

 _This human just tried to tackle me, as if I would easily brought down by a single weak human._

 _She managed to grab onto my horn while her lower half had impact on the ground. There was a nasty snap as she did so, the small human letting out a shout in pain._

 _I could feel her hands tightening its hold onto me as she remained still. I pulled my horn away, tugging onto her body as she let out a groan in pain once again. It didn't seem like she was holding on to something, so why can't I move her body?_

 _I looked down on her leg and that was when I realized, her feet was stuck in a trap. The sharp metal teeth of the trap was digging into her skin, the drag on the wound evident from the time I pulled on her earlier._

 _She finally let go of my horn, blood seeping onto the ground as she tried to keep her upper half with her arms._

 _"T-they know you're here. You need to run. They want to kill you… please just go." She writhed in agony as she pain in her leg drained the strength in her arms and once again she was on the ground._

 _If this trap was designed to catch me then it surely would be fatal to a human. I can see how the teeth of the thing is deep in her leg, going farther in every second._

 _I didn't want to think badly of her. This was all my fault. I tried to open the trap up to and get her leg out but just as I did so I heard footsteps, human footsteps coming closer._

 _"Something got caught in the bait! Hurry up." I can hear the number of footsteps increasing from these and surely this human have heard that shout because she started resisting._

 _"JUST GO!" I took my hands off the trap, that which snapped back into her leg and a sickening crunch of bone was heard. She let out a scream but she pushed me on._

 _I looked back one last time, to the human that has been kind to me. Her face was stained with tears and her blood was slowly pooling around her. I didn't want to… but I ran. As fast as I could and as far as I could._

 _I was ashamed of myself. Even as I ran, I can still smell the strong scent of her blood—wafting in the air and enveloping as if taunting me. It was a scent that I'd never forget. The haunting smell of my regrets._

 _What I'm more ashamed of is the fact that in my hunger, it seems so painfully appetizing. Even in the end, I am nothing more than a monster._

 _But I want to change, to be a person worthy to see her again and this time, I swear in my whole being—to life itself, that I would be there to protect her._ _  
_


End file.
